Lilium
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Siapa? Siapa yang berani membuat warna putihmu begini ternoda? Dia pendosa, dan aku akan menghakiminya. Another KYUMIN's Thriller Fanfiction. Silent Readers not allowed!
1. Peccator (Sang Pendosa)

**All Cast belong to GOD, Storyline belongs to MINE**

**Warning:** Typo(s), Gore, Death Chara, Hard Yaoi, etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** _**Silent Readers not allowed!**_

* * *

Pemuda itu berdiri tak jauh dari sebuah batu pualam putih indah dengan ukirannya yang menawan. Desir angin melambaikan rambut hitamnya. Mata yang tadinya terpejam terbuka, membuat apapun di sekelilingnya dapat melihat kesedihan yang mendalam pada dua iris hitam miliknya. Pemuda itu berjongkok dan menaruh sebuket bunga lily di samping nama yang tertera pada batu. Ia menunduk dan berdoa… berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk seseorang miliknya yang sudah tiada.

**.**

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison_

_Quam amoena… O castitatis lilium…_

**.**

**.**

_**Lilium**_

**::** **Nakazawa Ayumu** **::**

_Warna putih Lily tak ternoda, kupersembahkan untuk dirimu seorang..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda tampan dengan jabatan tinggi itu berjalan cepat memasuki sebuah gedung lama tak terurus di pinggiran kota Seoul. Ia merutuki siapapun pelaku pembunuhan yang membuatnya harus bekerja sepagi ini. Kalau bukan karena ia adalah seorang kepala divisi elit kepolisian, Ia tidak akan mau repot-repot dengan tugas penyelidikan seperti ini dan memilih bersantai bersama kekasih manisnya.

"Di sini, Tuan Cho!"

Segera saja pemuda bermarga Cho itu menghampiri kawan setimnya. Tidak begitu telat rupanya dia. Namun, tempat kejadian perkara ini sudah lumayan dipenuhi pihak kepolisian yang segera datang bergegas setelah mendapat laporan dari saksi yang menemukan. Pemuda Cho itu segera memasang wajah angkuhnya kembali, mencoba menjaga wibawanya sebagai seorang kepala penyelidik.

"Kemarilah, Cho.. mayatnya ada di sini…,"

Kyuhyun berjengit. Ia sudah sering sekali menghadapi berbagai macam kasus pembunuhan. Namun, mayat korban kali ini membuatnya sedikit mual. Bagaimana tidak? Pembunuhan kali ini sepertinya benar-benar dilakukan dengan brutal oleh pelaku. Korban yang kali ini adalah seorang laki-laki berpostur besar yang kepalanya hancur berantakan, bagian pinggang ke bawah terpisah dan dua tangan lelaki ini dimutilasi dengan potongan kasar dan dibuang entah dimana.

"Dua potong lengannya baru saja ditemukan di gereja dekat sini," lapor kawan setimnya lagi yang diketahui bernama Kangin.

"Gereja?" Kyuhyun bertanya memastikan. Ia mendekati tubuh mayat itu dan menyentuh setangkai bunga liliy di atas dadanya. Sebuah kata membentuk kalimat digoreskan pada dada telanjang lelaki itu, membuat darah akibat ukirannya menodai putih kelopak sang liliy.

Kangin mengangguk, "Ya.. di gereja. Dan seperti yang kau lihat.. setangkai lily dan kalimat yang terukir di tubuh korban."

_Lilium…_

"Jejak yang sama dengan.. pembunuhan dua hari yang lalu..," lanjut Kangin setelah terdiam sejenak. Dua mata Kyuhyun menyipit. Tidak diberitahupun Ia sudah menyadari kalau pembunuhan kali ini sama dengan kasus yang lalu.. dan dapat dipastikan bahwa pelakunya adalah orang yang sama..

"Kyu! Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun segera menoleh saat suara tak asing memanggil namanya. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati orang yang dikasihinya berlari tergesa menghampirinya. Wajahnya yang kelelahan bahkan terlihat manis sekali, ingin sekali Kyuhyun memeluk dan menciumnya kalau saja ia tidak sadar bahwa tempatnya berada saat ini adalah TKP pembunuhan berantai.

"Maaf, aku terlambat.. Aku.. Aku..-"

"Tak apa, aku juga baru datang," Kyuhyun berdiri dan menepuk lembut kepala Sungmin. Kangin memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Kenapa sih dengan pasangan di depannya ini? Tidak ada tempat lain apa? Menyadari wajah keruh sahabatnya, Kyuhyun berdehem dan segera berbalik kembali untuk melihat kondisi mayat korban. "Kapan waktu kejadiannya?"

Seorang pemuda muncul mendekati si mayat dan menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Ditemukan dini hari sekitar jam lima pagi oleh sorang perempuan. Perempuan ini bersiap ke suatu tempat dan menyadari bau menyengat dan segera memeriksanya di sini," Eunhyuk menunjuk seorang perempuan yang berdiri di salah satu sisi gedung ditemani beberapa polisi yang sepertinya akan menginterogasinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Otak jeniusnya berpikir keras mencoba menyambungkan kasus kali ini dengan dua hari yang lalu.. kenapa keadaan korban selalu terpotong-potong dengan keji seperti ini? Kenapa lengan-lengan korban selalu ditinggalkan di gereja oleh sang pelaku? Ada apa dengan bunga lily yang selalu menghiasi tubuh tak terbentuk korban? Apa motif pelaku melakukan ini semua?

Ah.. ia benar-benar bisa gila memikirkan semuanya. Ia dan teman-temannya sesame anggota kepolisian selalu berhasil menyelesaikan kasus manapun. Tapi kali ini, pelaku pembunuhan ini begitu pintar.. ia pasti merencanakannya dengan perhitungan yang matang. Benar-benar tanpa jejak atau apapun yang bisa menjadi petunjuk.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Lebih baik serahkan mayat ini ke pihak forensik dan lakukan autopsi. Aku ingin hasilnya, cepat," ucapnya tegas. Kangin mengangguk setuju dan segera memanggil orang untuk membereskan korban tersebut dan menaruhnya di kantong mayat. Ah.. sepertinya hari inipun ia akan lebur..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melepaskan mantelnya dan melemparnya sembarangan ke arah sofa kuning gading di sudut ruang kerjanya. Ia menghela nafas dan mengendorkan simpul dasi hijau miliknya. Ia benar-benar kelelahan, tidak hanya kasus pembunuhan saja yang harus ia selesaikan, tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari wartawan dan desakan yang datang dari berbagai media yang meliput, membuatnya kelimpungan sendiri.

Baru saja Sang kepala devisi elit ini akan memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat sejenak, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan memasuki ruangannya. Ingin ia membentak orang yang berani menganggunya itu, tapi Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya saat orang itu ternyata adalah bawahan juga kekasihnya sendiri, Sungmin.

"Kyu.. ini kubawakan dokumen untuk kasus dua hari yang lalu, aku menyalinnya ulang dan menambahkan beberapa bagian yang kurang.. kau mau memeriksanya?" tanya pemuda manis berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu.

"Hn, taruh saja di atas meja.. aku akan memeriksanya kembali nanti,"

Sungmin segera menaruh file-file dokumen itu di atas meja Kyuhyun. Iris mata kelincinya melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah memijat keningnya sendiri. Perlahan ia mendekat dan memeluk pemuda Cho itu dari belakang dan mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya.

"Istirahatlah sejenak, Kyu…" Getaran halus dari suara Sungmin di belakangnya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat jarang sekali ia tunjukan untuk orang lain. Ia menarik Sungmin kepangkuannya.

"Tenang saja, Aku sudah menyerahkan tugas ke bagian forensik dan aku yakin Leeteuk-hyung bisa menemukan sesuatu dan mempermudah semuanya.." kata Kyuhyun seraya mencium Sungmin dalam. Bibirnya kemudian turun menyuri leher putih kekasihnya.. menjilat dan menyesapnya.

"K..Kyu..hh.. jangan di sini… ini masih.. di kantor… nanti ada orang yang meli-Ah!"

Sungmin tercekat saat jemari Kyuhyun menekan titik sensitive di dadanya. Merabanya dengan halus dan memilinnya dengan perlahan, membuat Sungmin menggigit bibir menahan desahannya keluar begitu saja.

"Kyu..ahh.. "suara Sungmin tersenggal. Ia mendorong keras dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada dirinya. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak menanggapinya dan malah memeluknya semakin erat. Pemuda Cho itu memutuskan untuk tidak akan melepaskannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh.. Ngghh…."

Kyuhyun menyeringai.. Ah.. betapa cantiknya kekasihnya ini.. kemeja putih masih terpakai namun tidak terkancing, memperlihatkan bagaimana tubuh pulih mulis berpeluh miliknya.. wajah manisnya memerah menahan hasrat bercinta yang mendalam.. Matanya sayu, mulutnya yang terbuka mengundang Kyuhyun untuk kembali menciumnya.

"Mmhh.. hmmh.."

Suara lidah yang bertarung mengisi intensitas ciuman dua pemuda itu, dan sang pendominasi mulai menyusuri deretan gigi dan langit-langit mulut kekasihnya. Pagutan itu terlepas, menciptakan benang saliva yang memanjang di antara mereka yang kian menipis.. Satu dorongan pelan dari Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin berjengit menahan sakit dan nikmat yang muncul bersamaan.

Kyuhyun mengecup sisi wajah Sungmin, memejamkan mata menahan nafsu saat gelombang kenikmatan yang diberikan Sungmin menyerang setiap syaraf tubuhnya.. "Hhh.. _Tell me_.. _Does it feel good_?" ujarnya seraya mulai bergerak maju dan mundur.

"Aaahh! _Y._._Your thing feels so g_.. _great_.. ah.. Kyu!"

Seringai Kyuhyun semakin lebar tatkala mendengar kata-kata kotor yang Sungmin ajukan sebagai jawaban. "_Let me pleasure you then_.." setelah mengucapkannya Kyuhyun segera menaikkan kecepatannya, membuat Sungmin terpekik.

"Nnnahh! Aaaahh! Hhh…Ahhh! K..Kyu.. uuhh..!"

Sungmin berteriak, ia tidak peduli lagi pada kemungkinan orang-orang di kantor akan mendengarkan desahannya. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah kenikmatan tiada tara.. tidak hanya hentakan-hentakan Kyuhyun yang begitu kuat, tetapi juga tangan Kyuhyun yang bergerilya ke anggota tubuhnya yang lain membuat pemuda itu itu menggelinjang.

"_More_… Ahh! Nnnhh.. _Give me_.. hh.. _more_, Kyu-ahhh!" seperti orang gila, Sungmin meminta lebih. Ia memeluk leher Kyuhyun menggantungkan semua yang ada dalam dirinya dan mencium bibir tipis itu dengan ganasnya.

"Hhh.. hh.. _Beg_.. _Beg for me_.. _babe_.. hh.."

Sungmin merona, dengan tersendat karena dorongan-dorongan Kyuhyun pada dirinya, Sungmin kembali memintanya.. "_Give.. me more.._ hhh… _fill me with your.._ nghh.. _load!_ NNAh! _Ju..Just Fu..Fuck me more_ Kyu!" jerit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan lengan Sungmin yang memeluknya, dan memutar posisi Sungmin menghadap samping, pemuda Cho itu mengangkat kaki Sungmin lebar, "_As You wish.._" dan dengan itu semua lepaslah control Kyuhyun padanya. Pemuda itu bergerak begitu cepat tanpa kendali, menghujam kasar titik terdalam Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak hebat, tangannya mencengkram sudut meja kayu yang menjadi alas mereka bercinta. Sungmin tak pernah meragukan Kyuhyun untuk memuaskannya, tapi ini belum cukup.. belum.. "_Deeper…_ nnhh.. Kyuu! _Go deeper inside me_!" jeritnya seperti pelacur.

Kyuhyun menarik rambut Sungmin untuk melihat wajahnya, wajah kekasihnya saat ini benar-benar menggoda, "HHh.. _I'm Going to fuck you_.. nnhh.. _'till your hips.._ gghuh.. _break, Min-ah.._ hh" ucapnya seraya tersenyum senang. Ditariknya paha dalam Sungmin dan membukanya lebar, dengan begini dirinya bisa lebih menikmati setiap inci lubang kenikmatan milik kekasihnya.

"_There.._ nnhh! _Yes, Faster.._ nnghh ah!" Sungmin melenguh keras. Kesejatian Kyuhyun di dalam tubuhnya membuatnya sesak, terasa penuh. Tapi tidak apa, karena dia yang menginginkannya.. Ya, dia menginkan semua ini.. tanpa pengganggu, tanpa jeda, tidak pernah berakhir…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu membuka matanya, dan seulas senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Dua tangannya terangkat ke atas dan pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi malam. Ia puas.. Ia puas bisa menghilangkan satu korban lagi dengan tangannya sendiri. Satu pendosa lagi yang bisa ia persembahkan untuk orang yang dikasihinya.

"_Semoga Tuhan mengampuniku…_" bisiknya lirih dan kembali memejamkan mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Halo! Kembali lagi Saya dengan Dark theme Fict! Dan sedikit yah hardcore.. Maaf untuk 'Lemon'nya saya tau itu dingin banget, enggak asyik dan semacamnya.

Lilium adalah bahasa latin dari Bunga Bakung (Lily), dan itu kuambil dari sebuah lagu anime 'Elfen lied' dengan judul yang sama. Ada yang tau? Dan Lagunya agak bikin merinding kalau didenger di malam hari.. Tapi, liriknya tak sehoror itu kok, malah bisa dibilang liriknya bercerita tentang pendekatan diri dengan Tuhan. Dan liriknya semua menggunakan bahasa Latin.

Semoga berkenan dengan ceritaku kali ini, Tinggalkan jejakmu kalau Kau memang menghargai usahaku. Ayo semarakan KyuMin! Semoga hari Kalian menyenangkan!

_**RnR, Onegai?**_


	2. Negotium (Tugas)

**belongs to GOD and Me.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Lilium**

_Negotium_

- Tugas -

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tok! Tok! Tok!'

Kyuhyun berdecak tak suka saat suara ketuk pintu mengganggu kegiatan privatnya bersama Sungmin. Batu saja pemuda Cho itu sampai dan menikmati klimaksnya, ia sudah diganggu begini. Kalau saja Sungmin yang tengah berada di bawahnya tidak memberontak mendorongnya menjauh, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau melepaskan kekasihnya ini.

'Tok! Tok! Tok!'

"Hei, tuan muda Cho! Buka pintunya! Hentikan perbuatan mesummu atau kudobrak pintu ini kasar!"

Suara yang Kyuhyun kenal sebagai teman setimnya kembali menginterupsi. Kyuhyun berdecih saat Sungmin semakin memberontak melepaskan diri. "Kyu.. A..Ada orang, cepat menyingkir dariku," ucap pemuda manis itu panik. Sungmin malu sekali ada seseorang yang datang memergoki dirinya yang tengah bercinta dengan keadaan luar biasa berantakan seperti ini. Kyuhyun mendengus dan segera menjauhkan diri dari Sungmin dan memakaikan matel miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Setelah memakai celana panjang dan kemeja putih sekenanya, dengan malas, Kyuhyun beranjak membuka dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan wajah keruh menatapnya. pemuda itu berjengit saat hidungnya mencium aroma seks yang masih dengan jelas di segala penjuru ruangan milik atasannya.

"Kau masih sempat-sempatnya bercinta di saat-saat seperti ini?" tanya pemuda itu sedikit jengkel dengan kelakuan sahabatnya. Bisa ia lihat Sungmin yang dengan gemetar merapihkan penampilannya yang kusut. Wajah pemuda manis itu tampak seperti tomat segar. Merah sekali.

"Bukan urusanmu, Shim Changmin!" cela Kyuhyun sebal.

Kening Changmin berkedut kesal. Benar-benar keras kepala sahabatnya ini. Harus ia akui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang jenius, sebab itulah ia pantas menerima jabatan ini. Hanya saja, terkadang sifat manja dan egoisnya ini sungguh menjengkelkan. Ia bahkan heran Lee Sungmin bisa bertahan bersamanya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"Leeteuk-hyung memanggilmu, aku disuruh menyampaikannya,"

"Kenapa ia tidak meneleponku saja? Kenapa harus kau yang memanggilku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang kali ini benar-benar membuat Changmin jengkel.

"Oh ya? Sepertinya dia sudah mencoba menghubungimu berkali-kali.. dan ia tau bahwa alasan Tuan Cho ini tidak bisa menjawabnya adalah karena ia sedang bertugas luar biasa special dengan kekasihnya! Itu sih, menurut analisisku," jawab Changmin seraya menyindir. Kyuhyun berjengit tak suka, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar apapun lagi. Setelah Ia yakin bahwa penampilannya sudah beres, pemuda tampan itu segera beranjak pergi, diikuti Changmin dan Sungmin di belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemana saja Kau?! Jungsoo menghubungimu berkali-kali!"nseorang pemuda cantik memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan file dokumen tebal begitu pemuda Cho itu datang.

Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan dan mengusap kepalanya pelan, "Heechul-hyung! Aku… aku.. ada yah.. sedikit urusan," jawabnya bohong, membuat Changmin di belakangnya mendengus meremehkan.

"Kau ini memang.. dasar bocah!" geram Heechul kembali memukul kepala Kyuhyun yang tentu saja kembali mengaduh kesakitan, sementara Changmin terkikik pelan di dekatnya. Memang hanya Kim Heechul lah satu-satunya orang yang membuat takut. Tidak terlalu takut sih, hanya sedikit gentar. Sifat Heechul yang juga tidak mau kalah kadang membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa menyerah terhadapnya.

"Sudah! Jangan memukulku! Kalian ingin bicara atau menyiksaku, sih?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kalau bisa, aku lebih ingin pilihan yang kedua, Kyu" jawab Heechul enteng, "Tapi tidak sekarang, Aku dan bagian forensik punya berita untukmu," lanjutnya lagi.

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut, namun kemudian ia tersenyum senang. Sebuah hasil? Yah.. bagian forensik yang berada di bawah pengawasannya ini memang hebat bisa memeriksa secepat ini. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang ia menyuruh Kangin membawa si mayat ke sini untuk diperiksa. Baru saja ia ingin kembali bertanya, seorang pemuda cantik lainnya keluar dari ruangan di depan mereka.

Lelaki itu melepas sarung tangan karet dan maskernya, "Kami memeriksanya-.." Leeteuk terdiam sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Dia.. buronan yang sedang kau cari, seorang perampok Bank Seoul seminggu yang lalu," katanya lagi.

"Perampok?" tanya Kyuhyun mengulangi. Heechul mengangguk dan menyerahkan dokumen yang tadi dipakai untuk memukulnya. "ini foto asli dan data-data forensik milik si mayat."

"Sepertinya… si pelaku mengincar para penjahat, ya?" gumam Sungmin seraya mengusap dagunya mencoba memikirkan sesuatu, sebuah kemungkinan yang ada. "Hah?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya tidak mengerti.

Sungmin yang tau pancaran kebingungan dari wajah kekasihnya menjawab, "Dokumen kasus dua hari yang lalu.. yang… tadi kuberikan padamu. Kasus dua hari yang lalu, korban mutilasi dengan setangkai lily itu adalah seorang pengguna narkoba," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun kembali mengeryit. Kalau memang begitu, berarti apa yang dikatakan Sungmin benar adanya. Pelaku mutilasi ini mengincar para penjahat. Tapi, apa Cuma kebetulan saja? Kyuhyun berfikir cepat. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan potongan-potongan lengan di Gereja? Dan untuk apa pula bungan lily itu? Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang?

"Sungmin, bisa kau periksa kembali berkas-berkas para kriminal yang belum bisa Kita tangkap? Suruh Henry, Kibum dan Ryeowook membantumu juga. Aku ingin laporannya segera sore ini," perintah Kyuhyun pada Kekasihnya yang segera mengangguk pasti sebagai jawaban. Lalu ia melirik Changmin.

"Bisa kau temui aku lagi bersama Zhoumi, Kangin, Donghae, Yunho dan Minho? Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian," katanya lalu beranjak pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memutar kursinya saat pintu ruang kerjanya terketuk pelan dan terbuka. Menampilkan enam sosok tampan bawahannya yang terpercaya. Tidak hanya pintar, keenam pemuda ini juga cekatan dan sangat bisa diandalkan. Membuat kinerja mereka terbilang bagus dan sebab itulah mereka dianggap professional.

"Kau memanggil Kami, Tuan Cho?" tanya Zhoumi. Walau mereka berenam dekat dengan Kyuhyun, di sini Pemuda Cho itu adalah atasannya. Sikap hormat sudah pasti harus mereka tunjukan.

"Aku ingin memberi tugas Kalian secara berkelompok.."

Minho mengankat alisnya, sementara Changmin terlihat sangat tertarik mendapat tugas baru. "Apa yang harus Kami lakukan?" tanya Yunho pelan.

"Aku ingin kalian mengawasi beberapa gereja di sekitar kota Seoul ini. Gerakan apapun yang mencurigakan segera laporkan padaku melalui bawahan kalian. Mulai besok!" jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

Kangin mengeryit, "Hanya mengawasi?" tanyanya lagi merasa tak puas.

"Bergeraklah ketika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Lagipula kalian bagian intel, bukan?" jawab Kyuhyun enteng, membuat Kangin ingin sekali memukul kepala dengan surai cokelat tersebut.

Kyuhyun tak memusingkan sindiran-sindiran Kangin yang mulai terasa menyebalkan. Ia kembali pada pokok permasalahan dan membuat rencana-rencana yang akan mereka selesaikan. Dengan tegas tanpa bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun. Dan sementara itu, seorang Pemuda memperhatikannya.. memandangnya intens, namun tak bisa diartikan apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Q:** Wah.. Akhirnya ada FF seperti ini!

**A:** Sudah banyak loh, Thriller FF di bawah naunganku! Bukan ini saja,

**Q:** Cara bunuhnya menyeramkan, tapi NC-nya menyenangkan!

**A:** Sungguh? Ahhh.. syukurlah! Apa Kalian suka dengan ceritaku ini? Jujur.. ini Hard Yaoi pertama yang sanggup aku tulis.. Fuuh..

**Q:** Apa terinspirasi dari kasus mutilasiakhir-akhir ini? Apa motif pelaku? Balas dendam? Atau Gangguan mental?

**A:** Oh, apa sedang banyak kasus seperti itu? *Ketauan jarang nonton berita*. Asal Kamu tau.. penelitian di Amerika mengatakan Sembilan dari sepuluh orang mengalami gangguan mental dan masalah kejiwaan. Galau (sedih yang terlalu berlebihan), Perasaan Sensitif, Mudah marah dan 'dendam' merupakan salah satu ciri gangguan mental. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku tidak bisa memberitaumu apa motif pelaku.

**Q:** Lebih suka Yaoi daripada GS!

**A:** Ah, ya! Saya memang setuju sekali hal ini.. banyak orang bilang mereka fujoshi, tapi tidak suka dengan karakternya. Semanis apapun Sungmin, ia lelaki bukan? Ia namja. Seimut apapun, karakter Sungmin tidak perlu girly..

**Q:** Tolong dilanjut ceritanya, Saya penasaran!

**A:** Ini sudah dilanjut, tepati janjimu untuk meninggalkan jejak ya!

**Q:** Pelakunya Sungmin!

**A:** Sungguh? Banyak sekali yang menganggap Sungmin pelakunya. Aku tidak akan mengatakan benar ataupun salah. Hak Kalian menebak, tapi kuingatkan jangan sampai terkecoh.. Jangan terpaku oleh satu orang dan pikirkan tokoh yang lainnya.

**Q:** Kependekan!

**A:** Maaf! Bisanya segini.. sudah berusaha dan susah sekali..

**Q:** Revenge dan Opera kapan dilanjut?

**A:** …. *Kabur*

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_Pemuda itu menulikan diri dari teriakan-teriakan yang menggema di lorong sempit. Tidak peduli pada apapun selain tubuh tak berdaya di bawahnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengoyak tubuh itu dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Darah segar itu mengucur deras dari potongan-potongan lengan si korban. _

_._

_._

_"... Baik sekali ya?"_

_Pemuda jangkung itu menghela anfas berat. "Bukan masalah baik atau tidak.. anggota kepolisian sibuk mencarimu, kalau sosokmu diketahui Kau akan tamat." ujarnya seraya menyibukkan diri dengan membersihkan tangan pemuda itu yang kotor terkena darah._

_Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum, "Kau tidak akan membiarkan mereka menangkapku, lagi pula.. kalaupun Mereka berhasil mengatahui sosokku-.." pemuda itu mengusap sisi wajah pemuda lainnya, "..-Kau akan akan membantuku.." lanjutnya lagi dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi._

_"Kau menyukaiku, kan? benar, kan? Atau Kau tidak..-" tanyanya._

_Pemuda jangkung itu tidak membiarkannya menyelesaikan kalimat. Ia memeluknya erat dan mengecup bahu si pemuda, "Tidak.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..-_

_"Aku mencintaimu, Dear.."_

**RnR, Onegai?**


	3. Secret-Decemuir (Penjaga Rahasia)

.

.

**Lilium**

_Secretum_

- Rahasia -

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Jadi.. kau yakin kita harus memeriksanya? Semua.. ini?!" tanya Henry tak percaya pada tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen tebal yang dibawa Sungmin ke atas mejanya. Pemuda manis itu menaikkan bahu dan segera mengambil tempat duduk lulu mengambil dokumen dari tumpukan teratas dan mulai membacanya dengan teliti. Henry terhenyak._

_"Untuk apa?" tanya Kibum kalem._

_"Kita diminta memeriksa berkas para kriminal yang sampai saat ini belum berhasil ditangkap," jawab Sungmin sekenanya dan secara tiba-tiba menarik Eunhyuk yang baru saja melewati mereka bertiga, "Hei!" protes pemuda yang terkenal dengan gummy smile miliknya._

_"Bagaimana proses interogasinya?" tanya Sungmin. Eunhyuk menghela nafas dan memajukan bibirnya, "Menginterogasi seseorang yang tidak tau apa-apa dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa itu melelahkan," jawabnya lalu kembali kembali menghela nafas beras._

_"Bagaimana denganmu? Untuk apa semua berkas dokumen ini?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya dan memberikan pandangan horor yang sama seperti Henry pada tumpukan-tumpukan itu._

_"Korban kali ini adalah perampok bank, dan… korban pada kasus dua hari yang lalu adalah seorang pengguna narkoba. Kau tau artinya kan?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sungmin. Eunhyuk mengeryit menyadari sesuatu "Benar begitu? Jadi.. semua korban itu para pen-.."_

_"Ini kopinya!" tegur Ryeowook halus seraya menaruh nampan berisi empat gelas kopi panas. Pemuda itu terheran melihat keberadaan Eunhyuk yang menyengir ke arahnya. Ryeowook memutar matanya malas. Diacuhkannya pemuda Lee itu dan segera televisi layar datar di pojok ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul._

_-Pagi dini hari ini (04/12) telah ditemukan mayat seorang pria yang dibunuh secara brutal. Seeorang wanita muda yang bekerja sebagai karyawan minimarket menemukan pria yang telah merengang nyawa di sebuah gedung tua tak terpakai yang akan dihancurkan di pinggiran Kota Seoul. Yoon Hye (20), wanita yang menemukan mayat pria itu mengakui bahwa dirinya mencium bau amis dan jejak percik darah dari dalam dan menuju gedung tak terpakai saat hendak pergi berangkat kerja untuk shift pagi harinya. Mayat yang diperkirakan telah dibunuh sejak semalam ditemukan sudah dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang termutilasi dan kepala hancur. potongan lengan mayat ini ditemukan di Gereja dekat TKP. Hingga saat ini masih belum diketahui pembunuhnya maupun identitas pria malang tersebut. Polisi mengatakan bahwa pembunuhan ini akan segera dituntaskan dan diselesaikan langsung oleh Kepala Kepolisian bersama anggota bawahannya…_

"Sudah masuk berita…" pasang mata kelima orang tak lepas memandang seorang wanita cantik yang tengah menyiarkan berita pagi di televisi. "Mereka belum tau kalau kita sudah tau siapa si korban," kata Henry menimpali. Berita itu menampilkan rekaman tempat kejadian perkara dan foto-foto korban yang disensor. Lalu layar berganti dengan rekaman mengenai wanita yang menjadi saksi mata. Seseorang yang Eunhyuk interogasi.

-_Berita selanjutnya… seorang wanita muda ditemukan meninggal kemarin malam (03/12) di dalam kamarnya. Mayat gadis ini ditemukan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja selesai bekerja dengan keadaan tak bernyawa dan mulut berbusa. Diduga gadis malang ini memutuskan bunuh diri dengan meminum racun karena kejiwaannya terganggu. Diketahui, belum lama ini gadis malang itu menjadi korban pemerkosaan yang akhir-akhir ini marak terjadi. Orang tua korban sangat menyesali kepergian putri kedua mereka. Tindakan bunuh diri remaja se-..-_

'Pip!'

Sungmin mematikan televisi itu dan segera mendapatkan tatapan protes pada Ryeowook, "Hyung! Kok dimatikan!" ujar Ryeowook yang segera mendapat sentilan ringan di keningnya. "Kau tau kita punya tugas bukan? Dokumen ini masih banyak loh.."jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum. Ryeowook tak lagi membantah, ia tau sungmin adalah seorang pekerja keras yang tidak akan menunda-nunda pekerjaan, jadi dia segera mengambil dokumen lama itu dan menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Tapi kupikir… bagus juga ya kalau memang korbannya para penjahat. Anggap saja hukuman mati," Eunhyuk berkata tiba-tiba. Sungmin mengeryit pada apa yang sahabatnya ucapkan. Henry memutuskan berhenti dari kegiatan membacanya dan mengambil segelas kopi miliknya, "Yah… selama yang dikejar adalah orang-orang jahat, kurasa tindakan si pembunuh tidak buruk juga," ucapnya seraya menyesap kopi.

"Para penjahat itu memang pantas dibunuh…"

Kibum memegang erat tempat file dokumen di tangannya keras. Wajahnya terlihat pucat namun pancaran matanya memandang dalam amarah yang mendalam. "Tidak pantas mereka hidup," lanjutnya lagi kemudian mendengus keras dan mulai melanjutkan tugasnya. Ryeowook memperhatikannya dalam diam, pemuda kecil itu pun membenarkan perkataan yang lainnya. Dia seorang polisi dan tugas polisi adalah menangkap penjahat, menangkap semua yang bertindak kejahatan. Ryeowook terdiam lalu tersenyum tipis. Mungkin… mungkin memang para penjahat itu pantas mati.

.

.

.

'Srat!'

Pria itu dengan cepat menarik pisaunya keluar dari tubuh korban. Diambilnya dompet milik korban lalu bergegas pergi, mendorong tubuh tak bernyawa itu kasar dan menendangnya ke tepi jalan. "Dasar orang kaya," dengus pria itu lalu tersenyum melihat dompet yang baru saja ia curi dari pemiliknya. Dompet kulit cokelat itu ternyata menyimpan begini banyak uang. Ah.. dengan ini, ia akan memiliki uang untuk ditaruhkan dalam judi bersama teman-temannya.

"Orang kaya memang berbe- hmmp!"

Seseorang menyekap mulut pria itu dan menariknya kasar ke arah gang kecil kumuh. Pria itu berontak dan berhasil mendorong jauh seseorang yang menyekapnya, "Dasar brengsek!" pria itu menerjang pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda darinya itu dan memukul rahangnya keras. Tak puas ia menendang perut pemuda itu dengan lututnya tak kalah keras. Pemuda itu goyah dan tersentak ke belakang. Pria itu mengambil pisau yang baru saja ia gunakan, dan berlari menyerang. Namun, tangannya dicekal erat si pemuda.

'Buaak!' satu pukulan pemuda itu lancaran. Pria besar itu terdorong ke belakang. Menyempatkan detik itu, si pemuda mengambil potongan kayu di samping tempat sampah. 'BUAK! BUAK! BUAKK!' dipukulnya kepala pria itu hingga tersengkur. Pemuda itu mendengus dan membalik sisi potongan kayu itu dengan sisi yang buh dengan paku berkarat.

'DUUAAAKK!'

"ARRRGGHH!"

Dengan gemetar pria itu memangi sisi kepalanya. Darah segar menagalir dan merembes keluar dari kulitnya yang berlubang. "AAARRGGH! AAARRH!" pria itu berteriak melihat darahnya, dan menyadari betapa sakitnya kepalanya. Ia menatap nyalang pemuda di hadapannya. "Dasar sialan!" teriaknya. Ia baru saja ingin menerjang namun pemuda itu lebih cepat dan memukul lengannya keras.

"AAARRRGGHH!" Pria itu berteriak keras saat sisi paku pada kayu yang memukulnya itu menusuk lengannya. Dan ia kembali berteriak saat si pemuda dengan sengaja menarik kayu itu kasar, membuat paku itu merobek daging pada lengannya.

'DUAKK!' Ditendangnya pria itu hingga tergeletak di atas tanah yang digenangi air. 'BUAGH! BUAGH!' dipukulnya kayu itu di kedua kaki si pria. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas saat tak lagi ada anggota gerak pria itu yang bisa berfungsi dengan baik. "Kumohon.. kumohon.. lepaskan aku…" hampir tersedak pria itu memohon.

"Kau pencuri… Kau penjahat.."

"A..Aku akan me..mengembalikan.. uang I..ini.. tolong, ja..jangan bunuh aku,"

"Kau.. pendosa.." lirih pemuda itu seraya memandang jijik pada pria yang tengah merengek dibawah kakinya. 'BUAGGHH! BUAAGGHH!' pukulan bertubi-tubi kembali pemuda itu lancarkan pada muka pria itu, terus menerus ia pukulkan kayu itu, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya telah berhasil mematahkan hidung dan merontokkan gigi-gigi si pria hingga dia tidak lagi bisa berbicara. Dan dalam gelapnya malam di gang kecil itu, ia tertawa. Tertawa keras seperti orang gila. Ah.. ia tidak peduli, karena pemuda itu tidak pernah menganggap seperti itu. Ia tidak sakit dan jiwanya sehat. Dia melakukan ini semua karena rasa cinta kepada'nya'.

Diambilnya pisau milik si pria. "Mintalah ampunan pada Tuhan," lirihnya. Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil saat membuang potongan kayu itu dan menggantinya dengan pisau. Didudukkannya dirinya di atas tubuh si pria. "Kau pantas mati, brengsek," ucapnya dan segera melaksanakan kegiatan barunya. Kegiatan yang menurutnya lebih menyenangkan. Pemuda itu menulikan diri dari teriakan-teriakan yang menggema di gang sempit itu. Ia tidak peduli pada apapun selain tubuh tak berdaya dibawahnya. Ia bukan seniman, tapi ia berusaha agar hasil karyanya terlihat bagus di mata Tuhan, di mata 'dia'. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar dan tangannya bergerak cepat mengoyak tubuh itu . cepat dan semakin dalam. Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi.. darah segar mengucur daras dari potongan-potongan lengan si korban. Dan pria itu tak lagi bernyawa.

"Semoga Tuhan mau mengampunimu..,"

.

.

.

Dua matanya tertutup, dan telapak tangannya mengamit bersama seraya bibirnya memanjatkan doa. Ia tersenyum tanpa terganggu oleh bau amis darah dari potongan lengan di depan meja tempatnya memuji Tuhan. Ia lalu berdiri, bersiap pergi saat seseorang masuk dan menghampirinya. Sosok pemuda jangkung yang wajahnya tak begitu terlihat karena sinar lampu yang temaram di dalam Gereja.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Dear.."

"…."

Pemuda jangkung itu mengambil sapu tangan di salah satu kantung celana hitam kainnya. Dan mendekati si pemuda lainnya dan membersihkan bibirnya yang terobek. "Kau pasti berkelahi..," katanya lagi. Ia tau bahwa pemuda yang ia panggil 'Dear' ini pasti diserang oleh korban yang mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi tetap saja, hatinya bergemuruh karena amarah. Berani sekali memukul wajah kekasihnya seperti ini.

"Zhoumi.. baik sekali, ya?" pemuda itu tersenyum pada pria yang menjadi anggota polisi itu.

Zhoumi menghela nafas berat. "Bukan masalah baik atau tidak, Dear.. anggota kepolisian sibuk mencarimu. _Kau tau itu_.. kalau sosokmu diketahui, kau akan berakhir." Ujarnya seraya menyibukan diri dengan membersihkan tangan pemuda itu yang kotor terkena darah. Zhoumi berfikir bahwa pemuda ini sama sekali tidak cocok dengan darah seperti ini. Apalagi ini darah para pendosa itu.. benar-benar menjijikan..

Pemuda yang dipanggil Dear itu tersenyum manis, "Kau tidak akan membiarkan mereka menangkapku, lagi pula.. kalaupun mereka berhasil menangkapku-.." pemuda itu mengusap sisi wajah Zhoumi dengan lembut, "..-Kau akan membantuku, bukan?" lanjutnya lagi dengan rasa kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, membuat Zhoumi sedikit menelan ludah.

"kau mencintaiku, kan? Benar, kan?" tanya pemuda itu meyakinkan.

"…."

Zhoumi terdiam dan menunduk. Tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan, pemuda itu kembali bertanya, "Atau Kau tidak-.."

Pemuda jangkung itu tidak membiarkannya menyelesaikan kalimat. Zhoumi memutuskan untuk mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman dalam yang begitu menuntut. Zhoumi juga memeluknya erat dan mengecup bahu si pemuda. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah.. tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu…"

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Dear.."

Belah bibir pemuda itu tidak membentuk senyum sedikitpun dan membiarkan Zhoumi terus memeluknya. "Ya.. Aku juga _menyukaimu, _Zhoumi-ah.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Aku minta maaf untuk keterlambatan Update, typo (s) yang menyebar dan review-review yang tidak bisa saya balaskan saat ini. laptopku rusak dan aku curi-curi kesempatan untuk meminjam Laptop Mama. Aku harap 'Lilium' masih ada pembacanya. aku suka kritik-kritik kalian di dalam review. terima kasih untuk semuanya!**

**oh iya, kali ini Saya akan benar-benar HIATUS. Ujian Nasional, SNMPTN, Ujian Tulis Bersama, Ujian Mandiri dan lain-lain.. aku akan memfokuskan diri untuk hal itu dulu. jadi aku mohon pengertiannya. tapi pasti kulanjutkan kok! Saya minta maaf jika ada salah-salah berucap, juga Saya mohon doanya agar diperlancar di semua ujian saya dan mendapat nilai-nilai yang baik. Amin! Bagi Kalian yang sama seperti saya, ayo Kita berjuang! semangat!**

**Salam semua! RnR, Onegai?**


	4. Oratio ad Deum (Doa untuk Tuhan)

"Aku mencintaimu, _Dear.."_

"Ya.. Aku juga _menyukaimu, _Zhoumi-ah.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lilium**

_Oratio ad Deum_

- Doa untuk Tuhan -

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari pagi menembus tipis tirai putih sebuah kamar. Kamar berukuran sedang itu terlihat sedikit kacau dengan beberapa helai pakaian yang tergeletak begitu saja tak terhiraukan. Di tengah ruangan itu sebuah tempat tidur _queen size_ ditempati seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"_Dear…,"_

Dalam lirih bibir pemuda itu memanggil nama. Sebelah tangan kokohnya meraih sisi tempat tidur dan menyadari ketidakhadiran seseorang di sana. Dengan segera Zhoumi terbangun dan melihat jam yang berdiri manis di meja kecil cokelat di samping tempat tidur. Pukul 08.38 pagi.

"_Shit!_"

Kasar, ia menghujat akan kesalahannya sendiri. Pemuda itu sudah begitu terlambat untuk bekerja. Zhoumi mendudukan diri seraya melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, kegiatannya semalam dengan kekasihnya itu benar-benar membuat kekacauan seperti ini. Zhoumi menghela nafas berat mengingat dan meresapi kembali kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan semalam. Desahan halus masih terngiang di telinganya, sentuhan-sentuhan panas masih terasa di kulitnya. _Semuanya… _semua kenikmatan yang semalam menyelubungi dirinya.

Zhoumi kembali melihat jam. 08.50. "Aku sudah sangat terlambat sekarang," ujarnya lalu menyikap selimut dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

**.**

**.**

Zhoumi melangkah dengan tergesa. Bersyukurlah ia dengan kaki jenjang miliknya yang mempercepat langkahnya. Tangannya tak hanya diam, tetapi juga sibuk merapihkan simpul dasi bergaris miliknya. Ah _sungguh_… ia sudah telat satu setengah jam lebih. Apa lagi yang bisa lebih parah dari ini? Oh, jangan lupa cercaan Cho Kyuhyun yang akan segera ia dapatkan nantinya.

"Selamat pagi, Zhoumi-ah!" sapa Sungmin seraya tersenyum. Zhoumi mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan dan sebelum ia sempat kembali melangkah maju ke tempat tujuannya, sosok Henry menghalanginya.

"Kau terlambat Zhoumi-ah! Kyuhyun mencarimu pagi ini" ucap Henry. Zhoumi terdiam dan kembali menunduk sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan dengan segera ia memasuki ruangan tempat Kyuhyun berada.

Zhoumi sedikit tercekat saat mendapati empat sosok teman setimnya telah hadir. Pemuda jangkung itu sedikit memalingkan wajah saat menyadari tatapan marah Kyuhyun padanya. Jemari kurus pemuda Cho itu tak berhenti mengetuk meja, membuat suara yang tak jelas di dalam suasana yang tak menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Kau terlambat,"

"Aku tahu," jawab Zhoumi seadanya. Tidak perlu diingatkan lagi, bukan?

"Satu setengah jam lebih!" pemuda Cho menatap tajam pada bawahannya itu. Keempat orang lainnya diam, berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur atau akan menambah masalah.

"…"

"Kau seorang professional. Satu kesalahan akan membuat kualitasmu menurun," ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Zhoumi memejamkan matanya erat, "Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf," ucapnya seraya membungkuk dalam. Melihat tingkah salah satu anggotanya seperti ini, Kyuhyun mendengus, "Jadi apa yang membuatmu begini terlambat?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

Melihat Zhoumi tak kunjung menjawab, Kangin terkekeh pelan, "Jangan-jangan kau ada urusan dengan kekasihmu, ya?" godanya.

"Kau punya pacar?" kali ini Changmin bertanya seraya meliriknya. Zhoumi memilih diam dan tidak menjawab. "Kau tau darimana Zhoumi punya kekasih? Cantikkah dia?" tanya Changmin yang kali ini ditujukkan pada Kangin.

"Eh? Tidak tau ya, aku cuma asal menyimpulkan," jawab Kangin menggaruk pipi kirinya yang tidak gatal, membuat Changmin sedikit jengkel padanya. Zhoumi tetap diam dan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi apapun. Tak menanggapi candaan usil teman-temannya, tak menanggapi tatapan tajam dari salah seorang di sana.

"Cukup! Tak bisakah kita mulai tugas ini?" ujar Kyuhyun tak sabar. Membuat candaan Changmin dan Kangin terhenti dan kembali focus pada apa yang akan dikatakan ketua mereka.

"Jadi, mulai hari ini kita jalankan rencana sebelumnya. Masing-masing dari kalian akan ber-.."

'_Tok! Tok! Tok!'_

Ketukan pintu yang begitu tergesa menginterupsi penjelasan Kyuhyun, membuat Pemuda Cho itu kembali menggeram kesal. Dan saat ia akan menghardik orang itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Lee Sungmin, kekasihnya memasuki ruangannya dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

"Sungmin? Ada ap-.."

"Baru saja ditemukan korban kembali, Sir!"

**.**

**.**

_Lilium…_

Kembali Kyuhyun menemukan sepatah kata itu menjadi goresan dalam di tubuh korban. Ia bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa tulisan ini pelakunya sendirilah yang mengukirnya dengan sesuatu yang tajam seperti.. yah misalnya saja seperti pisau atau paku?

Pemuda Cho itu tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengetahui siapa korban kali ini. Wajah pria ini sudah tercetak dan muncul beberapa hari di Koran temple sebagai pelaku perampokan dengan kekerasan. Dan Sang pelaku pembunuhan kali ini sepertinya tengah berbaik hati untuk tidak menghancurkan wajahnya hingga si korban masih bisa dikenali. Walau begitu, keadaan mayat ini tidak lebih baik dari korban-korban sebelumnya. Wajah pria ini penuh lebam dengan tengkorak kepala belakang berlubang di sana-sini dan sedikit hancur. Ada kemungkinan, si pelaku memukulnya habis-habisan.

Kepala dan dua kakinya ditempatkan tidak jauh dari tubuh miliknya yang terbaring dekat sekuntum bunga Lily. Dan dua tangannya ikut terpotong entah dimana. Tapi, Kyuhyun segera menduganya, "Periksa semua gereja dekat sini," perintahnya langsung.

Pemuda Cho itu memijat kening yang dirasanya kembali penat. Dan saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan TKP, seseorang menghampiri si mayat dan memungut setangkai Lily itu. Pria itu menghirup harum bunga itu, mencoba mencari kesegaran yang masih tersisa.

"Bau darah…,"

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengarnya. Tentu saja, bukan? Bunga putih itu bahkan sudah sedikit kotor dengan percikan darah pada bagian kelopaknya. Lagipula, mau apa pria ini datang tiba-tiba kemari? Siapa yang memintanya?

"Sepertinya Kau kesulitan Kyuhyun-sshi," ucap Pria itu lagi. Lalu tangannya terulur, berkeinginan untuk menjabat tangan sosok kepala devisi elit di hadapannya. "Saya Choi Siwon,"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tahu pemuda ini, dan untuk Pemerintah pusatlah ia bekerja. Kyuhyun adalah salah seorang anggota penting kepolisian, tentu saja ia cukup belajar dan mengenal tentang orang-orang penting lainnya. Dan pemuda bernama Choi Siwon ini juga salah satu dari daftar orang penting tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya diam, walau begitu, pancaran matany menatap dengan pandangan ingin mengetahui sesuatu.

"Aku datang atas keinginanku sendiri, aku sudah meminta izin pada atasanku dan beliau memperbolehkannya,"

"…."

"Aku mengetahui beberapa informasinya dari berbagai media massa, dan kupikir kasus ini sangat menarik," jelasnya lagi seraya tersenyum tipis. Menarik? Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya tak habis pikir. Dan sekali lagi tangan Choi Siwon terulur ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku ke sini untuk membantumu, Kyuhyun-sshi,"

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menungkan secangkir kopi panas dan menyuguhkannya pada tamu di hadapannya. "Silahkan," ucapnya berusaha sopan.

"Terima kasih," kata Siwon seraya mengambil cangkir itu dan menyesapnya secara perlahan.

"Hn," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk bersandar di kursi miliknya. Sekarang mereka berada di kantor. Lebih tepatnya di ruang khusus untuk kepala elit seperti dirinya. Ia yang terpaksa menerima kehadiran Siwon, mengajaknya ke sini untuk sekedar mengobrol juga membahas kasus mutilasi yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi. Sebuah kasus yang menurut Pemuda Choi ini menarik untuk dipecahkan.

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang kasus ini, Siwon-sshi," tanya Kyuhyun memulai perbincangan mereka.

"Jangan terlalu formal, cukup Siwon saja kau memanggilku," jeda sejenak, "Kupikir pelaku pembunuhan kali ini adalah seseorang yang pintar, begitu rapi dan terencana. Dan kalu memang data dari bagian forensik bawahanmu itu benar, pelaku adalah seorang pembela kebenaran yang mengenyahkan penjahat-penjahat di kota ini,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ya, kami sudah sampai pada kesimpulan itu. Dan.. pembela kebenaran _katamu_? Kau pikir membunuh orang itu sesuatu yang dianggap tindakan pahlawan?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis. Ia tak pengerti jalan pikiran pemuda ini.

Siwon tersenyum dan bibirnya bergerak mengatakan sesuatu, "Kau tidak tau apa anggapan masyarakan tentang ini, Kyuhyun. Para penjahat itu meresahkan keadaan sosial, melalukan kejahatan dan sekarang mereka mati dibunuh oleh entah siapa. Kau pikir masyarakat tidak senang?"

"…"

"Melalui berita di televisi dan di koran, masyarakat tau bahwa si pembunuh ini mencari dan mungkin hanya mengincar para pelaku kejahatan. Tidakkah kau pikir kembali mereka akan merasa tenang dan menyetujui akan fakta-fakta yang ada? Berpikirlah realistis, Kyuhyun-sshi," lanjut Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Mungkin seperti itu… Tapi menurutku, si pembunuh itu.. dia tetap sepeti apa yang kupikirkan," jawab Kyuhyun seraya menatapnya tajam.

Kali ini Siwon terdiam. Mendengar Kyuhyun berpendapat sesuai dengan pendiriannya membuat pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengannguk. "_Ya.._ kupikir aku akan beranggapan sama sepertimu… dia tidak pantas berbuat seperti ini, tidak pantas membunuh seperti itu. Dia bukan seorang yang pantas untuk mengadili penjahat-penjahat seperti mereka. Tidak juga Kita yang bertugas sebagai polisi dan petugas keamanan lainnya… hanya Tuhan yang mampu, dan _dia bukan Tuhan_."

"Dia hanya pembunuh berdarah dingin,"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia menyetuji ucapan pemuda ini.. ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan alasan selengkap yang bisa Pemuda Choi itu utarakan. Kyuhyun menaruh kembali cangkir pada tatakan dan bersandar bosan pada kursi. Iris mata hitamnya memandang langit-langit ruangan, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu seraya bergumam, "Lily putih, potongan lengan di Gereja dan Lilium…,"

"Apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Tulisan yang selalu digoreskan pelaku pada tubuh korbannya,"

"Bukan itu maksudku, kata apa yang tergores itu? Yang tadi baru saja kau ucapkan," tanya Siwon lagi.

"Lilium," jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon menyangga kepalanya dengan dua tangan, "Lilium artinya Bunga Bakung," katanya memberitahu.

"Aku tau," Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Berasal dari bahasa latin, sesuai dengan setangkai bunga lily itu.."

"Menurutmu apa arti bunga Lily?" kembali Siwon bertanya, membuat pemuda Cho itu melirik dari sudut matanya, "Bunga untuk… orang mati?" jawab Kyuhyun ragu.

"Sepertinya Kau bukan seorang pria yang romantic, Kyuhyun-sshi,"

Kyuhyun menganggap peryataan Siwon sebagai sebuah ejekan untuknya, dan sebab itulah ia menjadi kesal. Jujur saja, Ia memang tidak tahu menahu dan tidak pernah mempelajari berbagai macam hal tentang bunga. Entah itu jenis atau artinya. Ia memiliki Sungmin sebagai kekasihnya, dan lee Sungmin adalah seorang pria. Ia tidak pernah memberikan sebuket atau bahkan setangkai bunga sekalipun untuknya. Seberapa banyak pria di dunia yang menyukai bunga sebagai tanda cinta untuknya?

"Bunga bakung atau Lily.. bisa melambangkan berbagai macam hal. Seperti katamu, melambangkan kematian.. lepih tepatnya duka yang mendalam. Terkadang, Lily juga disebut sebagai lambang kemurnian.. Yah, bisa disebut sebagai sesuatu yang suci." Jelas Siwon dan dengan sembarang mengambil kertas kosong dan menulis beberapa kalimat di sana.

Kyuhyun memperhatikannya. Menghiraukan kopi miliknya yang sudah mendingin dan menunggu Siwon hingga pemuda itu menyodorkan tulisan di ketas itu padanya. "Kau tau ini?"

Kyuhyun membacanya perlahan dan mengeryit. Tak lama ia mengangguk, "Seingatku, ini lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan oleh kelompok paduan suara di gereja. Aku pernah menghapalnya ketika kecil dan kakakku, Ahra-_noona_ pernah memainkannya beberapa kali dengan biolanya," jawabnya.

"Lagu ini memang lagu ada yang tau siapa komponisnya dan jarang sekali dinyanyikan*****. Apa kau tau artinya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dan setelah itu, Siwon menarik kertas itu dan menulis sesuatu kembali. Pria itu terkadang berhenti barang sejenak untuk sekedar mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Agak lama kemudian, ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Kyuhyun. "Bacalah, Aku menulis artinya,"

Dan Kyuhyun membacanya.

**.**

_**Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.**_

_(Dengan kebijakan yang dimilikinya, mulutnya mengucap kebenaran._

_Dan lidahnya berbicara akan penghakiman)_

**Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,**  
**Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.**

_(Diberkatilah manusia yang bertahan dari godaan,_

_Karena ketika ia berhasil menempuhnya, ia akan menerima kebahagian)_

**Kyrie, fons bonitatis.**  
**Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.**

_(Tuhan, Yang Maha Pengasih.._

_Tuhan, cahaya dunia… kasihanilah…)__**  
**__**  
O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur.**_

_(Betapa kudus, betapa damai, betapa baik.._

_Bagaimana bisa menjadi seseorang tanpa dosa yang melekat?)_

_**O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium.**_

_(Betapa kudus, betapa damai, betapa baik.._

_Kupersembahkan Lily murni ini hanya padamu,)__******_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun tertegun dan berbalik menghadap Siwon yang menanti jawabannya. "Kau tau lagu ini?" tanya Pemuda Choi itu. Kyuhyun terdiam tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai jawaban.

"Judul lagu ini adalah_'Lilium'_" jawab Siwon pada akhirnya setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"…"

"Menurutmu, apa makna dalam lirik ini, Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Kyuhyun bukan seorang yang puitis atau sastrawan dengan keahlian bahasanya. Tapi Pemuda Cho itu cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa maksud dari lirik lagu berbahasa latin itu, " Seperti.. meminta petunjuk atau pendekatan diri atau.. pengakuan dosa pada Tuhan?"

Siwon mengangguk mantap. Satu dugaan stidaknya mereka dapatkan lagi kali ini. Lily.. lilium.. semua jejak itu saling berhubungan. Tidak menunjukan identitas pelaku, namun menunjukan maksud juga alasan yang mungkin saja dipikirkan pelaku dalam melakukan semua pembunuhan ini. Ia memang mengincar para penjahat. Tidak salah lagi.

"Potongan lengan itu dibawa ke Gereja ditujukan untuk memohon ampun pada Tuhan.. untuk dosa-dosa yang diperbuatnya. Dan Lily ini, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang berarti baginya," Kyuhyun mencoba menyatukan kepingan-kepingan untuk menguak semua rahasia tersembunyi ini.

"Ia membunuh para penjahat. Ia membenci mereka… karena itulah ia menghakimi mereka semua, agar mereka bisa menebus dosa-dosa pada Tuhan," lanjut Siwon.

Kening Kyuhyun berkedut. Sedari awal ia sadar sekali bahwa kasus ini tidaklah mudah. Dan setelah ia dan Siwon bisa menarik kesimpulan sejauh ini, maka semuanya akan bertambah sulit dan semakin ia tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun menggeram pelan.. Mungkin… mungkin pelaku melakukannya bukan hanya karena terobsesi pada sesuatu, atau sekedar kejiwaanya yang terganggu.

"Mungkin.. ini karena 'sesuatu yang berharga' baginya," Siwon bergumam dengan nada pelan. Walau begitu, Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar dan menangkap maksudnya. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mencibirnya.

"_Cinta_, maksudmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Q: KyuMin moment-nya mana?!  
**

**A: Gomen, Aku lagi fokus sama pembunuhannyanih, mumpung lagi ada pencerahan bloody scene!**

**Q: Dear itu siapa?**

**A: Nama panggilan kesayangan Zhoumi pada kekasih rahasianya. dan tentu saja ini rahasia.**

**Q: Apakah Zhoumi juga membantu melakukan semua pembunuhan itu?**

**A: Sedikit. Jikalau si pelaku membutuhkan bantuannya. dan bagi Zhoumi, apapun akan ia lakukan untuknya.**

**Q: Siwon pelakunya!**

**A: Mungkin karena karakternya yang selalu 'Agamis' banyak yang berpikiran seperti itu. Mulai Chapter ini Siwon akan muncul.**

**Q: Ini pendek banget!**

**A: Oke! Lihat, sudah kucoba memperpanjangnya.**

**Q: Yang dibunuh para penjahat, jadi ingat Death Note!**

**A: Ah.. memang si Light Yagami itu panutan si Pelaku! ahaha! bercanda. *Punch!***

**Q: Lanjutin FF yang lain!**

**A: ... *diam adalah emas***

* * *

A/N: SEMOGA SUKSES UJIANNYA! Astaga! Sunggu terima kasih banyak atas semua doa kalian! UN selesai dan cukup lancar.. mengingat masalah kegagalan cetak UN, untungnya sekolahku tidak ada halangan apapun! begitu UN selesai, aku ngebut buat cerita ini, kuputuskan untuk menulis lagi sambil nunggu pengumuman yang bikin deg-degan! Oke, ada yang ingin kujelaskan di sini;

* Lagu ini adalah lagu yang dipakai sebagai lagu Anime 'Elfen Lied' dan beberapa kali aku menemukan bahwa lagu ini dinyanyikan juga secara kelompok di youtube. untuk kepentingan cerita.. saya mengarang bebas untuk kepemilkan lagu ini. mohon pengertiannya.

** Karena ini lagu Berbahas Latin, sulit sekali menerjemahkannya. jadi aku mengartikannya setelah lagu ini kuubah menjadi lirik berbahasa inggris. Kara 'Virgo' dalam bahasa inggris berarti 'Virgin' yang dalam Bahasa Indonesia artinya perawan. karena tak enak menulis perawan begitu saja, Aku menggantinya dengan 'sesuatu yang murni' Perawan artinya Suci, dan kuartikan itu sebagai seseorang yanpa dosa. dan ada beberapa kata yang artinya' Mahkota Kehidupan' yang kuartikan sebagai suatu kemenangan.. karena ia berhasil menjaga diri dari godaan. Ia bahagia. dan cukup banyak juga kata-kata lainnya.. Aku mohon pengertiannya.

Untuk Kalian, kembali kuucapkan Terima Kasih banyak! Untuk yang membacanya, yang mereview-nya atau bahkan menambahkan cerita ini ke dalam list favourite story kalian. Doakan saya berhasil dalam Ujian lagi, ya! Terima kasih banyak, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Debaran pada jantungnya, membuat Pemuda ini dengan cepat menyadari perasaan apa yang tengah melandanya kali ini.

"Namaku Choi Siwon,"

"Lee Sungmin,"

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu terus bergerak tanpa henti. pinggulnya bergerak maju dan mundur dengan cepat dan begitu kasar, tak menghiraukan teriakan kesakitan pria di bawahnya. Peluh membanjirinya, menetes tiada henti begitu pula dengan dorongan-dorongan kasar yang membuat tempat tidur lama itu berdecit keras.

"Memohonlah! Memohonlah seperti Binatang!"

Pria yang berada dibawahnya kembali memekik kesakitan, Dua kakinya yang dipaksa untuk terbuka lebih lebar begitu kelu. hujaman yang ia terima pada bagian tubuhnya membuatnya sakit tiada tara.

"Kau brengsek jalang!"

_-Aku kotor.. Aku kotor..-_

Ingatan yang terngiang dalam benaknya, membuat emosi dalam dirinya memuncak. Tidak lagi ada yang bisa ia pikirkan kecuali 'dirinya'. Diambilnya kapak berukuran sedang yang berada di sisi tempat tidur.

"Kau Pendosa! Kau Binatang! Kau Seorang Jalang!" Hujatan demi hujatan ia lontarkan terus menerus, bersamaan dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya. Ia menangis.

**.**

**.**

_**RnR, Onegai?**_


	5. Odium (Kebencian)

"Ia membunuh para penjahat. Ia membenci mereka… karena itulah ia menghakimi mereka,"

Mungkin… mungkin pelaku melakukannya bukan hanya karena terobsesi pada sesuatu, atau sekedar kejiwaanya yang terganggu. "Mungkin.. ini karena 'sesuatu yang berharga' baginya,"

"_Cinta_, maksudmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lilium**

_Odium_

- Kebencian -

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon membuka pintu dan ia segera menghela nafas begitu kakinya menginjak sisi luar ruangan Kyuhyun. Mungkin sesuatu yang baru saja mereka tebak adalah benar adanya. Mungkin pelaku berbuat seperti itu untuk seseorang yang berharga baginya. Apakah ia diperintah seseorang atau memang karena keinginannya sendiri? Apakah lily itu digunakan sebagai perwujudan seseorang? Apakah Lily nama seseorang? Siwon berpikir keras dan bertanya dalam hati. Semua itu bisa menjadi dugaan-dugaan yang membantu penyelidikan mereka.

'Bruk!'

Ia berjalan pelan. Begitu dalam pemikirannya, hingga Siwon tak lagi berkonsenterasi pada apa yang ada di depannya. Tubuhnya yang tegap menambrak seseorang yang sepertinya sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dokumen yang dibacanya seraya berjalan terburu.

"Ah, maafkan aku," ucap Siwon diliputi rasa bersalah. Kertas-kertas milik pemuda itu jatuh dan berserakan di lantai. Siwon segera berjongkok dan ikut memungutinya.

"Maaf, Aku tidak li-.."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga yang salah," pemuda itu tersenyum manis, membuat Siwon terpana. Ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu pemuda manis itu berdiri. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada aliran listrik kecil yang terasa menyenangkan menyerangnya saat jemari putih dan lembut itu menggapai menerima bantuannya.

"Terima kasih,"

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum dan lagi-lagi membuat Siwon tertegun. Astaga, debaran pada jantungnya membuat Siwon seakan tau dengan cepat atas perasaan apa yang tengah menyerangnya saat ini. Dengan cepat Siwon menggeleng keras mengusir semua pemikiran itu. Siwon memperhatikan pemuda ini lebih cermat. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya pemuda ini termasuk salah satu anggota elit kepolisian… yang tentu saja berada di bawah naungan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Choi Siwon,"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Aku pernah mendengarmu beberapa kali, Siwon-sshi… tapi baru kali ini aku bertemu langsung denganmu," Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum ramah. "Namaku Lee Sungmin,"

Sungmin. Ya, Siwon senang sekali bisa mengetahu namanya. Setidaknya jika ia bisa menggumamkan namanya jikalau ia memikirkan pemuda ini. Rambutnya yang hitam membingkai wajah termanis yang pernah Siwon lihat, bentuk dan warna bibirnya yang terlihat lembut begitu menggoda. Memandang dan berdekatan dengan pemuda ini membuat hatinya berdesir hangat dan seketikan Siwon tertegun. Sungguh, apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini?

"Sedang ada panggilan ke sini, _sir_?" tanya Sungmin.

Siwon menggeleng cepat, "Aku… tertarik dengan kasus yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, aku berniat membantu divisi kepolisian ini," jawabnya.

Sungmin memandangnya dan Siwon tidak tau apa yang tengah dirasakan pemuda manis ini saat ia memilih untuk berdiam diri barang sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sungmin kembali membuka mulut, "Jadi.. Kau membantu Tuan Cho?" tanyanya lagi dan kali ini Siwon mengangguk.

Sungmin kembali terdiam lalu dengan cepat ia membungkuk, "Terima kasih sudah mau membantu kami, Siwon-sshi," ucapnya. Siwon tau ini sangat tidak biasa baginya, tapi ia tidak lagi tau untuk tidak bisa tidak menunjukan salah tingkahnya di depan pemuda ini dan ia balas membungkuk,

"Beruntung sekali kami mendapat bantuan dari Anda. Banyak kudengar Anda salah satu dari yang terbaik yang dimiliki oleh kepolisian Negara ini," kata Sungmin seraya memuji, membuat wajah tampan polisi di depannya sidikit merona.

"Tidak, Tidak begitu.. masih banyak senior yang lebih pandai di atasku-.. ah, maksudku.."

"Ya?"

"Aku.. Aku..-"

"Sungmin-sshi, ada sesuatu harus kubicarkan padamu, masuklah ke ruanganku,"

Kalimat terbata Siwon terpotong tatkala sebuah suara memerintah memanggil Sungmin. Dua pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka satu sama lain dan menoleh ke belakang. Cho Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, di depan pintu ruangannya menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua, wajahnya terlihat masam dengan kening berkerut tanda ketidaksukaannya pada sesuatu yang menjadi objek di hadapannya.

"Ah, Tuan Cho, Aku-.."

"Aku ingin Kau ada di ruanganku. Sekarang. Juga," Kyuhyun mendesis marah seraya menambahkan penegasan di setiap kata-katanya. Ini adalah sebuah perintah darinya, tidak ada yang boleh mengabaikannya, tidak ada siapapun.

Sungmin membungkuk sekali lagi menyampaikan pamitnya untuk meninggalkan Siwon. Pemuda manis itu berjalan – sedikit berlari- menuju ruangan Kyuhyun, tak menyadari pada tatapan aneh yang diberikan Siwon untuknya dan Sungmin tau itu tidak akan lama karena dengan cepat dan kasar, Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruangan itu keras.

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook menatap heran saat Sungmin keluar ruangan Kyuhyun dengan pakaian-pakaian milik Sang Ketua Cho. "Untuk apa kemeja-kemeja itu?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke laundry," jawab Sungmin.

"Kau memang kekasih yang baik, Hyung,"

Melihat Ryeowook yang sedikit tertawa geli, Sungmin hanya menaikkan bahunya, "Kami tidak tinggal bersama. Tapi Kyuhyun sering berkunjung dan menginap di apartementku. Walaupun tidak sering karena ia lebih sering menginap di kantor karena urusan-urusannya, sebagian pakaiannya tersimpan dalam lemariku," jelas Sungmin.

"Begitukah? Hyung memang benar-benar baik!" kata Ryeowook mengulang pernyataannya. "Tapi aku heran, kenapa Hyung mau bersama dengan orang egois seperti Ketua kita itu," ucapnya lirih dengan sedikit berbisik, takut orang selain mereka berdua mendengar sebutan tak sopannya pada Sang Ketua Cho.

Sungmin terkikik. Ia kemudian terdiam lalu menunduk, "Kyuhyun.. sudah terlalu baik padaku,"

Satu alis Ryeowook terangkat. Ia memang tidak pernah tau apapun tentang Hyung-nya yang satu ini. Ia bergabung di bagian Kepolisian ini baru satu tahun yang lalu, dan yang ia tau bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah seperti ini sebelumnya. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Dia tidak tau apakah teman-temannya yang lain mengetahu sesuatu karena iapun terlalu malas untuk menanyakannya. Apalagi ini termasuk privasi para seniornya.

"Aku bergabung di sini juga tak lama. Setahun sebelummu, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu.. Kami bertemu di suatu tempat saat aku sudah tak lagi memiliki apapun. Ia membantuku dan menawarkanku untuk menjadi bawahannya di sini." jawab Sungmin. "Hanya karena wajahnya yang dingin seperti itu, orang-orang salah mengerti akan dirinya. Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik," lanjut Sungmin.

Ryeowook mengeryit. Memberanikan diri ia bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Umm.. memang kenapa dengan keluargamu, Hyung? Kau tidak bersama mereka?"

Sungmin mendongak dan menatapnya dalam diam, matanya menerawang jauh. Namun, detik kemudian ia kembali menunduk, "Aku.. Aku tinggal berdua… dengan kakakku, dia.. meninggal,"

"Kenapa bi-.."

"Sakit. Ia Sakit… dan aku tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk mengobatinya.. sudah kulakukan semuanya, sudah kulakukan apa yang kubisa,"

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya cepat. Mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang begitu lirih dan sendu membuatnya menjadi tak enak hati. Ia merasa bersalah sudah menanyai Sungmin macam-macam. "Ma.. Maaf Hyung-ah.. Aku.. Aku sudah tidak sopan," katanya seraya menunduk dalam-dalam mencoba memohon maaf.

"Tak apa," ucap Pemuda itu seraya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Mereka tak lagi membuka suara sampai dua orang rekan setim datang menghampiri. "Sore!" seru Eunhyuk menyapa para temannya. Di belakangnya Zhoumi berjalan perlahan dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang melihat mereka tersenyum ramah dan menjawab sapaan pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana tugasmu, Eunhyuk-hyung?" tanya Ryeowook berbasa-basi. Eunhyuk menghela nafas, "Yah, seperti biasa,"

"Kau, Zhoumi-ah?" tanya Sungmin kali ini pada pemuda jangkung berambut merah itu. Zhoumi hanya mengangguk sekali seraya bergumam sebagai jawaban sekenanya.

Eunhyuk mengambil asal kursi di dekatnya dan duduk, ia bergerak merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku lalu menghela nafas. Dan detik kemudian ia teringat sesuatu dan tatapan kembali tertuju pada Sungmin dan Ryeowook. "Kulihat ada Choi Siwon saat masuk gerbang tadi, untuk apa polisi elit pemerintah seperti dia ada di sini?" tanyanya. Zhoumi tetap diam dan hanya menyimak baik-baik.

"Dia akan mulai bekerja sama dalam divisi ini untuk membantu kita memecahkan kasus akhir-akhir ini," jawab Sungmin menjelaskan. Bibirnya tak lepas dari senyuman dan tangan bergerak mengambil salah satu kemeja Kyuhyun yang terjatuh.

Mendengar itu, Zhoumi dengan cepat berpaling padanya, "Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. "Ya," jawaban singkat Sungmin bagai suatu tembakan bagi dirinya. Zhoumi mengerutkan keningnya tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bukankah bagus, orang seperti dia akan membantu kita? Dengan bantuannya mungkin masalah pada kasus ini akan segera terpecahkan!" ujar Ryewook ikut mengambil tempat duduk di samping Eunhyuk. Zhoumi merenggut tak suka, datangnya seorang Choi Siwon tentu sangat tidak ia harapkan. Menyembunyikan rahasia pembunuhan ini dari pengamatan Cho Kyuhyun saja sudah sulit, ditambah seseorang elit pintar lainnya? Pemuda jangkung itu mengepalkan tangannya keras, kemungkinan kerjasama ini akan berdampak untuk semua tindakan yang Ia dan kekasih –rahasianya- lakukan.

"Ah, aku harus pulang. Aku akan memasak, sepertinya Kyuhyun akan mengunjungi apartementku malam ini," Sungmin memohon pamit dan berbalik pergi dengan langkah riang. Meninggalkan dua temannya memandangnya dalam pandangan tak percaya, dan seorang lagi yang masih menunduk memikirkan sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

Kibum baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan sekarang berlanjut membereskannya agar ia bisa segera pulang. Sudah sore menuju malam, dan langit sudah sangat merah.

"Mau pulang Kibum-ah?" tanya Henry menghampiri pemuda itu. Baru saja ia ingin mengajaknya mengobrol, tapi sepertinya tak akan lama. "Ini," ujar Henry menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Kibum yang diterima pemuda itu cepat, "Maaf, aku terlambat menyerahkan laporannya," lanjut Henry lagi.

Kibum menggeleng dan tetap mempertahankan wajahnya yang datar, "Tidak apa, aku akan memeriksanya besok cepat," jawabnya. Dan saat ia baru saja memasukkan kertas itu dalam tas miliknya, sebuah suara kembali menyapa mereka berdua. Leeteuk menghampiri mereka seraya tersenyum.

"Kalian akan pulang?" Leeteuk menatap dua juniornya. Kibum dan Henry hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Teuki-hyung?" tak lagi menjadi rahasia bahwa sebenarnya Henry cukup tertarik pada pekerjaan bagian forensik dalam kepolisian.

"Yah… cukup baik. Ah ya, kudengar akan ada orang dari divisi lain akan membantu kita, ya?"

Henry mengangguk dan Kibum tak menanggapinya dan terus membereskan meja kerjanya. "Kuharap akan ada kemajuan dengan adanya dia.. tapi aku tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mereka seharusnya hati-hati..," kata Leeteuk menopang dagunya.

Henry dan Kibum mengeryit, "Kenapa memang hyung?"

Leeteuk menghela nafas ringan, "Yah.. seperti yang kalian tau, bahwa kasus ini berbeda dari yang kita selesaikan dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.. pelaku itu seseorang yang pintar, kalian tau maksudku?"

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka bertiga terdiam dan memusatkan pada pemikiran masing-masing, sampai Leeteuk melihat jam tangannya, ia menepuk kening dan berseru panik, "Aku terlambat! Aku harus segera pergi! Aku pulang duluan, ya!" ujarnya lalu berbalik.

"Mau kemana, hyung? Terburu-buru sekali..,"

Leeteuk menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak. Ia terdiam dan menatap dua juniornya satu persatu, matanya menyipit dan senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya. Satu jari telunjuknya tertempel di bibir, "Rahasia," dan ia segera beranjak pergi.

**.**

**.**

Pria itu menutup resliting celananya cepat, jaket kulit hitam ia kenakan untuk menutup peluh yang melekat di tubuhnya. Keping matanya menatap tak minat pada wanita yang tengah tersedu sedan di bawah kakinya. Pakaian wanita itu tercabik membuatnya tak layak lagi untuk dikenakan. Tubuhnya yang putih lebam di beberapa bagian, karena berusaha memberontak dari cengkraman si Pria. Sudut bibirnya terluka, rambut hitam panjangnya tampak sangat berantakan. Dan yang membuat wanita itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan adalah karena adanya bercak darah yang berada pada daerah di antara dua kaki jenjangnya, tanda wanita malang itu baru saja diperkosa dengan cara begitu kasar.

"Wanita munafik, menangis seperti itu tapi kau juga menikmatinya, bukan?" pria itu mendengus keras dan memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan isakan tangis wanita itu yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Pria itu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan wanita malang itu tergeletak begitu saja tak berdaya di sudut kumuh lorong-lorong gelap. Pria itu membuka kain yang menutup wajahnya dan mengamit sebuah rokok di antara bibirnya, tangannya bergerak merogoh pemantik di dalam kantung celananya. Bibirnya menarik senyum,

"Apakah kau merasa puas?" Pria itu tersentak saat sebuah suara bernada begitu berat bertanya padanya. Ia menoleh ke kiri kanan, memeriksa keadaan sekelilingnya namun tidak menemukan apapun.

"_Apakah Kau merasa puas?"_

Pertanyaan yang sama kembali terulang, dan pria ini tidak tau keberadaan sosok itu. Sudah malam hari dan penerangan yang temaram dalam lorong ini menyulitkan jarak pandangannya. "Siapa kau?! Dimana Kau?! Tunjukan wajahmu padaku brengsek!" seru pria itu kasar, tidak suka seseorang asing mencoba bermain-main dengannya.

"Brengsek? Bukankah Kau orang paling brengsek di sini?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Pria itu mengambil nafas kuat, dirogohnya pisau kecil yang selalu tersedia di kantungnya, menggenggam erat pisau kecil itu seraya mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk pada seseorang yang saat ini tidak bisa ia lihat bagaimana rupanya, mencoba mengusir ketakutan yang mulai menyergap raganya.

"Kau pria brengsek," sebuah bisikan terasa begitu keras dan nafas berat terdengar di dekat telinganya. Pria itu tersentak kaget. Belum sempat ia berbalik sebuah benda padat yang pria itu kenali sebagai tongkat baseball terayun cepat memukul kepalanya keras.

'BUAGGGH!'

**.**

**.**

Dering telepon genggam yang cukup keras menyadarkan Kyuhyun pada lamunannya. Dilihatnya sebuah nama yang begitu dikenalnya terpampang di layar ponsel berwarna metalik itu. Lee Sungmin. Nama dengan Hangul itu memanggilnya, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tanpa banyak membuang waktu, ia mengangkatnya. "Sungmin?"

-_Kyuhyun-ah?-_

"Hmm.. ada apa apa?"

-_Kau akan pulang, kan? Ke apartementku?-_ tanya Sungmin di sebrang memastikan.

"Sepertinya tidak jadi, masih banyak tugas,"

-_Ehh?! Kau sudah sudah berjanji padaku! Katanya kau akan pulang…,-_

Mendengar suara kecewa dari kekasihnya, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Padahal jawaban yang ia berikan sekenanya tadi hanya untuk mengusili Sungmin, tapi sepertinya ditanggapi begitu serius oleh pemuda manis ini. "Aku bercanda," kata Kyuhyun cepat, tak ingin Sungmin berkomentar lebih lama lagi hingga membuat telinganya berdenging sakit.

-_Kau ini!-_

"Aku hanya bercanda sedikit dan kau sudah marah padaku," ujar Kyuhyun saat mendengar gerutuan kesal dari kekasihnya. Ia menyandarkan diri pada kursi nyaman miliknya, berputar dan memandang tanpa minat pada apa yang ada di sekeliling ruangannya. "Sebegitu cintanya kah kau padaku, ne, Sungmin," Kyuhyun tau bahwa di seberang sana mungkin saja wajah manis kekasihnya sudah merona merah, dan itu membuatnya menyeringai senang.

-_Kyuhyun-ah, Kau! Aiissh! Sudahlah! Kau akan pulang dan aku akan memasakan makan malam untukmu,-_

"Hm.. Hm.. tapi mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat, masih ada beberapa yang harus kuselesaikan di sini," jawab Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin mengerti dan setelah masing-masig dari mereka mendapat salam kecupan jauh, ia segera memutuskan kontak.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Dua setengah tahun sudah ia bersama Sungmin. Diingatnya lagi masa dimana kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Sungmin. Saat pemuda itu terduduk lesu di sebuah kursi di taman kota, matanya yang hampa kontras sekali dengan wajah manisnya. Dan saat itulah hati Kyuhyun tergerak untuk pertama kalinya. Kyuhyun menghampirinya, mengobrol dengannya sedikit. Kyuhyun tau bahwa saat itu ia sudah jatuh hati pada Sungmin, ia ingin bersama pemuda itu, ia ingin membantunya, menjadi seseorang yang bisa menjadi sandaran bagi pemuda itu. Ia ingin memilikinya. _Seutuhnya._

Pikiran Kyuhyun tenggelam pada kenangan-kenangan lama itu, senyuman di bibirnya tak kunjung untuk terhenti sampai sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar olehnya. Pemuda Cho itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Zhoumi memasuki ruangannya dengan tumpukan file. Kyuhyun merenggut, ah.. sepertinya ia benar-benar akan pulang sangat malam kali ini.

**.**

**.**

Guyuran air dingin membuat pria itu terbangun. Matanya mengerjap dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, sebuah ruangan ukuran sedang yang sangat sederhana dengan penerangan yang juga sangat minim. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan ia yakin bahwa rasa hangat pada bian kepalanya adalah karena pendarahan sedang. Saat ia mencoba untuk bangun, ia terkejut. Barulah ia sadar bahwa keadaannya ini sangat tidak menyenangkan, dua kaki dan tangannya terikat erat di keempat sisi tempat tidur,

"Sialan!" ia mengumpat seraya mencoba melepaskan diri, namun, semakin ia bergerak ikatan pada kaki tangannya membuatnya semakin sakit, menekan nadinya.

"Sudah sadar?"

Sebuah suara yang yang dikenalanya beberapa saat lalu memanggilnya. Ia mengerjap dan melihat sosok pemuda tengah bersandar di dinding dekatnya. Pria itu menatap horror saat pemuda itu menghampirinya dan naik ke atas tempat tidur dimana sekarang ia berada. Penampilan pemuda itu cukup rapi dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian pria ini. Wajah tanpa ekspresi pemuda inilah yang membuatnya takut. Pria itu memandang horror saat si Pemuda yang tampaknya lebih muda darinya itu mengambil pisau lipat kecil miliknya dan merobek kaus yang Pria ini kenakan.

"Apakah kau merasa puas?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Pria itu memberontak saat, pemuda itu menggoreskan pisau tajam itu pada celananya. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi, pria itu terus memberontak, menedang-nendang sisi kasur dan menarik kuat tali yang mengingat pergelangan kakinya, mencoba mendesak pemuda itu dengan lututnya. Dan apa yang dilakukan pria ini membuat si pemuda tidak suka, pemuda itu menatapnya nyalang, "_Apa kau merasa puas?_"

'Jleb!'

Satu tusukan pemuda itu hujamkan pada paha kiri sang korban, "Ggg..aa..AAARRRRGGGHH!" pria itu menggeram, dan ia berteriak lagi saat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidak menarik kembali pisau itu dari pahanya, membiarkan benda tajam itu tertancap di sana dan menyibukan diri merobek celana si Pria.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan sialan!"

Pria itu hampir tersedak saat dilihat si pemuda membuka lebar kakinya. Pria itu tau apa yang akan pemuda ini lakukan karena ialah yang sudah terbiasa melakukannya. "Tidak," pria itu mencicit ketakutan saat Pemuda itu menatap tajam matanya, pria itu kali ini menggeleng lebih keras,

"Apa kau merasa puas memperkosa gadis-gadis itu?"

"Tidak, Tidak! Kumohon henti-.."

**_Thrust_**

Pria itu terbelak, saat sesuatu menerobos kasar bagian belakang tubuhnya. Tanpa persiapan apapun dengan kasar, "AAARRRRGGGHHHH!" satu lagi teriakan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya terdengar dan menggema dalam ruangan. Tubuh Pria itu gemetar menahan sakit yang amat sangat. _Tidak.._ ia tengah di..

"_Kau memperkosa mereka_," tanpa menunggu Pemuda itu bergerak dengan cepat, menghasilkan teriakan kesakitan pria di bawahnya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak peduli dan terus bergerak cepat, menghiraukan tetesan darah yang mengalir mengotori sprei.

"AAARRGG! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!"

"_Kau pendosa…,_"

Pemuda itu terus bergerak tanpa henti. pinggulnya bergerak maju dan mundur dengan cepat dan begitu kasar, tak menghiraukan teriakan kesakitan pria di bawahnya. Peluh membanjirinya, menetes tiada henti begitu pula dengan dorongan-dorongan kasar yang membuat tempat tidur lama itu berdecit keras. "RRGGHHH!" Pria di bawahnya menggigit bibir mencoba meredam rasa sakit, namun tak lama si Pemuda memukul wajahnya keras. Dengan kasar, pemuda itu menarik rambutnya dan mendorongnya, membuat kepala pria ini terbentur pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Memohonlah! Memohonlah seperti Binatang!"

Pria yang berada dibawahnya kembali memekik kesakitan, Dua kakinya yang dipaksa untuk terbuka lebih lebar begitu kelu. hujaman yang ia terima pada bagian tubuhnya membuatnya sakit tiada tara. Pemuda itu tidak berhenti, bahkan saat pintu kamarnya dimasuki seseorang, Pria itu menoleh kaku. Betapa senangnya ia saat melihat sosok pemuda lain memasuki ruangan ini, tangan pria itu gemetar, mencoba menjangkau pemuda di depan pintu itu,

"To..tolong…," suaranya serak, dan dirasa pita suaranya akan putus karena terus menjerit. Pandangannya memudar, ia memohon dengan sangat. Tapi Zhoumi tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bahkan merasa jijik pada sosok pria yang tengah diperkosa kekasihnya ini.

"Kau brengsek jalang! Pelacur kotor!"

"…."

"Bangsat!" umpatan yang sangat tidak pantas itu keluar dari mulutnya. Persetan dengan semua sopan santun yang telah diajarkan padanya. Ia tidak akan bersikap lemah seperti dulu, tidak untuk semua penjahat ini, tidak untuk orang-orang bajingan seperti mereka.

_-Aku kotor.. Aku kotor..-_

Ingatan yang terngiang dalam benaknya, membuat emosi dalam dirinya memuncak. Tidak lagi ada yang bisa ia pikirkan kecuali 'dirinya'. Diambilnya kapak berukuran sedang yang berada di sisi tempat tidur. "Kau Pendosa! Kau Binatang! Kau Seorang Jalang!" Hujatan demi hujatan ia lontarkan terus menerus, bersamaan dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya. Ia menangis.

"_Kau menikmatinya, bukan?_" Kekasih Zhoumi itu tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Ia menyeringai.

"Kau memperkosanya, dan kuperkosa kau! Kau menikmatinya, kan?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, namun nihil, pria itu tak lagi lagi bisa menjawab, tubuhnya lelah karena rasa sakit, walau begitu gemetar dan debaran ketakutan tak luput darinya.

Melihat tidak ada jawaban yang diterimanya, membuat pemuda itu menggeram marah, diangkatnya kapak itu ke atas, "JAWAB AKU, BRENGSEK!" satu ayunan cepat pemuda itu lakukan,

'JRAASSSH'

Zhoumi memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tau kekasihnya benar-benar marah. Emosinya sudah tidak lagi terkontrol. Dan ia tidak lagi bisa melakukan apapun saat beberapa ayunan kapak kekasihnya luncurkan kembali untuk mengoyak tubuh korbannya. Pria itu tidak lagi bernyawa, dan ia sama sekali tidak menaruh rasa kasihan padanya.

"Mendesahlah! Mendesah seperti binatang! Kau menikmatinya, bukan?! KAU PUAS, BUKAN?!" pemuda itu berteriak juga menangis keras. Tangannya tak berhenti mengoyak dada pria itu. Matanya memerah dan terasa panas, hatinya begitu nyeri hingga ia tak berhenti menangis, genggaman pada kapaknya mengerat. Pinggulnya bahkan tak berhenti melakukan penetrasi pada pria itu.

"Brengsek! Kalian semua brengsek! Brengsek!"

"Cukup, _Dear._."

Zhoumi dengan sigap memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, mencoba menghentikan emosi kekasihnya. Hatinya sakit sekali melihat kekasihnya bersedih seperti ini, berteriak dan menangis seperti ini.

"Brengsek! Brengsek! Breng-.."

"CUKUP! KUBILANG CUKUP!"

Pemuda itu berhenti bergerak, baru saja ia ingin menghujamkan kapak itu kembali, Zhoumi dengan segera menahannya, menarik tubuhnya untuk memisahkan diri dari tubuh Pria itu. Dikecupnya lembut wajah pemuda itu dan mengusap kepalanya perlahan,

"Lihat, dia sudah mati.. cukup, sudah cukup, _Dear..,"_ diliriknya tubuh Pria itu. Begitu mengenaskan, potongan tubuh yang terpotong oleh kapak terlihat tidak rapi. Beberapa dagingnya tercungkil keluar, darah menggenang dan meresap ke dalam kasur dari potongan dadanya. Zhoumi menatap sendu pemuda yang dikasihinya ini, ia tampak sangat berantakan dan ia harus menenangkannya.

"Ayo.. biar kubersihkan tubuhmu, _Dear,_"

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Q:** Kibum mana?

**A:** Tenang, dia pasti muncul.. kan ada bagiannya,

**Q:** Siapa sih pelakunya?

**A:** Aduh,_ Dear.._ itu kan rahasia perusahaan!

**Q:** Siwon dan Sungmin bakal ada hubungan?

**A:** Tentu. tapi sekedar slight kok!

**Q:** Kurang panjang!

**A:** Lihat! Sudah panjang kan? ini panjang loh! iya kan? Arrrggghh! *frustasi* *bacok*

* * *

**A/N:** Halo! Jumpa lagi! Ini Chapter terpanjang loh! semoga tidak membosankan. capek! dan untuk bagian rape-nya.. astaga! saya tidak bisa komen apapun!

Yah.. mengingat ada adegan seperti ini pada chapter kali ini.. saya ingatkan.. kejahatan ada dimana-mana! untuk kalian yang perempuan hati-hati, ya! pemerkosaan itu kejam dan sangat tidak manusiawi menurutku.. tidak bisa menyalahkan pihak lelaki juga, tapi lebih baik kita berjaga diri. pakaian modern minim seperti itu terkadang memang keren, tapi lebih baik pakai yang lebih sopan. Saya juga perempuan, dan untuk kalian, teman-temanku jaga diri baik-baik, hati-hati!

Salam hangat untuk kalian! Review ya! awas, kalau enggak! *kidding*


	6. Pro Amore Vestro (Cinta untukmu)

"_Kau menikmatinya, bukan?_"

Zhoumi memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tau kekasihnya benar-benar marah. Emosinya sudah tidak lagi terkontrol. Dan ia tidak lagi bisa melakukan apapun saat beberapa ayunan kapak kekasihnya luncurkan kembali untuk mengoyak tubuh korbannya. Pria itu tidak lagi bernyawa, dan ia sama sekali tidak menaruh rasa kasihan padanya.

"Cukup, _Dear._."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lilium**

_P__ro amore vestro_

- Cinta untukmu -

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu ::**

**.**

**.**

.

Pemuda itu tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dan itu sedikit membuat Zhoumi kebingungan. Diusapnya bahu pemuda yang dipanggilnya'Dear' itu sedemikian lembutnya. "_Dear…_," bisiknya. Namun kekasihnya masih berdiam diri menatap hampa pada mayat si pria yang masih dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja dengan mengenaskan.

Zhoumi menghela nafas, dengan mudah diangkatnya tubuh pemuda itu dalam gendongannya, ia lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan mendudukan kekasihnya ini di dalam bathtub. Pemuda ini masih juga berdiam diri bahkan sampai genangan air hangat menenggelamkan setengah dari tubuhnya yang telanjang. Ditambahkannya oleh Zhoumi sabun hingga menghasilkan buih gelembung yang menyenangkan.

"Biar kubersihkan dirimu, _Dear.._,"

Zhoumi mengambil sponge di dekat box shower dan mulai memandikan kekasihnya. Ia akan melakukan ini, ia akan membersihkan tubuh pemuda yang dipujanyaini. Tidak akan dibiarkannya jejak pria brengsek tadi menempel lebih lama. Zhoumi menambahkan sabun cair lebih banyak, berharap bahwa ia bisa menghilangkan aroma para pendosa itu. Beberapa tempat pada tubuh pemuda itu terkena percikan darah, membuat Zhoumi mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, tidak pantas, Tidak boleh… tubuh kekasihnya ini sama sekali tidak pantas dan tidak boleh menjadi begini kotor karena darah para pendosa itu.

Satu erangan, membuat Zhoumi tersadar bahwa betapa kerasnya ia melakukan kegiatannya. Zhoumi merasa bersalah setelah melihat kulit putih kekasihnya ini memerah karenanya. "Maafkan aku, _Dear_," ucapnya. Dan dengan itu dipeluknya tubuh pemuda itu erat, tidak mempermasalahkan pada pakaiannya yang ikut menjadi basah karena air dan buih sabun.

Pemuda itu menatapnya tajam namun memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apapun. Zhoumi yang tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya kembali segera mempercepat acara memandikannya itu. Setelah selesai, pemuda itu berdiri dan melangkah keluar bathtub sendiri. Ia berniat akan langsung segera keluar sampai Zhoumi menghentikannya tepat di depan pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu akhirnya membuka suara.

"Tubuhmu belum kering,_ Dear._.,"

Jawaban Zhoumi membuat pemuda itu sadar pada titik titik air pada tubuhya yang tak berhenti menetes. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Tidak masalah, aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku,"

Zhoumi menggeleng, "Tidak. Kalau tidak cepat dikeringkan kau bisa masuk angin,_ Dear_," ujarnya lalu segera bergerak cepat mengeringkan rambut juga tubuh kekasihnya dengan handuk yang sedari tadi sudah dibawanya. Zhoumi kemudian kembali tersenyum, "Nanti aku akan membantumu membereskan mayat itu. Kau harus cepat pulang, bukan?" lanjutnya tenang.

Pemuda itu kembali terdiam sampai Zhoumi menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Zhoumi bahkan memakaikannya pakaian baru yang bersih. Pemuda itu menatap Zhoumi dalam diam. Mau tidak mau ia harus menyadari bahwa ia beruntung sekali mendapat seorang yang menjadi partner kegiatannya. Pemuda itu sangat tahu kalau Zhoumi begitu mencintainya, dan ia yakin Zhoumi akan melakukan apapun untuk dirinya dan tidak akan pernah berkhianat. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Zhoumi hingga Zhoumi menganggap dirinya kekasihnya. Pemuda itu tidak peduli bagaimana Zhoumi menganggap apa hubungan di antara mereka, yang ia butuhkan adalah orang yang akan setia membantunya.

"Terima kasih,"

Zhoumi menghentikan kegiatannya mengancing kemeja yang dipakai pemuda itu. Zhoumi tersenyum, ia merasa senang mendapat ucapan itu dari kekasihnya. Diusapkannya pipi pemuda itu perlahan, lalu menangkup wajahnya. Perlahan Zhoumi mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan mencium pemuda itu dalam ciuman yang lembut. Ya, lembut saat pertama dan berlanjut menjadi begitu menuntut.

"Aku mencintaimu_ Dear_,"

"Aku juga _menyukaimu_, Zhoumi-ah.."

Jawaban singkat si pemuda membuat Zhoumi kembali memeluk erat tubuhnya. Bibirnya menelusuri dada pemuda itu yang belum sempat tertutup kemeja, menjilat beberapa tempat di sana, lalu naik menelusuri bahu dan leher dan kembali lagi pada bibir yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Zhoumi terus menciumnya dengan begitu mendominasi hingga pemuda itu mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"De.. _Dear_?"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," kata pemuda itu singkat dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

Zhoumi menunduk, mengingat apa yang baru saja ia dan kekasihnya itu ucapkan. Ia terus berkata bahwa ia mencintai pemuda itu, tapi kekasihnya itu selalu menjawab kalau pemuda itu hanya sekedar 'menyukai'nya saja.. bukan mencintainya. Pemuda itu hanya menyukainya, tidak lebih… Zhoumi tahu harusnya ia sudah merasa bahagia pemuda itu mau bersamanya, berada di sisinya. Karena ia tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu yang sebenarnya. Zhoumi bahkan tahu bahwa hati pemuda itu tidak akan berpaling padanya. Karena semua yang pemuda itu miliki hanya milik 'nya'. Hati, jiwa dan raganya.. hanya milik orang itu, orang yang Zhoumi sekedar tahu tapi tidak mengenalnya dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menyetir mobil miliknya cepat, kakinya menginjak gas tanpa dengan gila. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan ia baru saja selesai dari pekerjaannya. Setelah pulang ia tak lagi singgah kemanapun, dengan segera ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartement Sungmin untuk memenuhi janjinya.

Apartement Sungmin cukup jauh dari inilah yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya dua tahun yang lalu. Sungmin sangat berterima kasih karenanya dan berjanji akan mengganti uang pembeliannya. Padahal, Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa anggap saja apatement ini sebagai hadiah. Namun, Sungmin bersikeras akan membayarnya dengan setengah gaji yang akan ia dapatkan dari pekerjaannya di kepolisian.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di basement dan segera turun. Dengan lift ia menuju lantai tempat ruangan Sungmin berada. Terburu, ia membuka pintu apartement cepat, membuatnya melihat Sungmin menatapnya dengan begitu terkejut.

"K..Kyuhyun!"

"…"

"Astaga! Bisakah ketuk pintu atau bunyikan bel lebih dulu?! Kau ingin membuatku mati karena serangan jantung?!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan kekasihnya, celemek merah muda terpasang di tubuhnya, "Masih belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun di sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Aku menunggumu,"

Jawaban Sungmin membuat seringai tipis terbentuk di wajah tampan Sang pemuda Cho. Kyuhyun melepas _coat_ hitamnya dan menyampirkannya pada salah satu kursi meja makan. Diliriknya sup yang uapnya masih tersisa mengepul di udara. Masih hangat..

"Aku memanaskannya lagi tadi.. tak mungkin aku menyiapkan makanan dingin untukmu, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam diam sementara Sungmin mulai mempersiapkan beberapa masakannya lagi di meja makan. Sungmin sedikit terheran melihat Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung duduk. "Ada apa? Kau ingin mandi dulu? Biar kusiapkan air hangatnya kalau begitu," ucap Sungmin lembut.

Belum sempat Sungmin akan beralih pergi menuju kamar mandi, Kyuhyun menariknya dan mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Berbisik sesuatu tepat di telinga Sungmin hingga pemuda manis itu bergetar merasakan hela nafas kekasihnya yang berada sedekat ini.

"_Aku menginginkanmu_, ne, Sungmin-ah…,"

_._

_._

"_Suck me_, Ming-ah… _Suck me hard_!"

"Mmnn…ngg.. mnnn.."

"Nggh.. Kau memang anak baik, ne, Sungmin?" desis Kyuhyun. Nafasnya menderu dalam nikmat sementara dua tangannya meremas helaian rambut Sungmin dan menekan kuat untuk memperdalam kulumannya. Saat dirasanya akan segera datang, Kyuhyun menarik sungmin menjauh dan didorongnya tubuh pemuda itu agar bertelungkup di meja makan.

Kyuhyun mulai memasukan satu persatu dari jarinya. Membuat gerakan memutar untuk memperlebar tempat yang nantinya akan ia masuki. Kyuhyun merangkak naik, mencium tulang punggung Sungmin lalu kembali merangkak naik mengecup tengkuknya. Aroma Sungmin yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang, aroma tubuhnya tanpa ada sisa parfum yang menempel. Lidahnya kemudian bergerak untuk menjilati daun telinga Sungmin dan kembali membisikan sesuatu, "_Somehow.. you look delicious,_ Ming,"

"Ngggh! Nnhh!" mendengar godaan Kyuhyun untuknya membuat getaran hasrat kembali menyerang tubuh Sungmin, dan begitu beruntung Kyuhyun merasakannya.

"Sepertinya tiga jariku ini tidak cukup,"

Sungmin mendengus kesal, diliriknya Kyuhyun dari balik bahunya sendiri, "Jangan menggodaku.. nnhh.. Kyu!"

"Kalau begitu memohonlah padaku, Min-ah..,"

Kelakuan kekasihnya ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan, Bagaimana Sungmin bisa bertahan dan berbicara dengan jelas jika jemari Kyuhyun masih tidak berhenti bergerak dan memanjanya di bawah sana? Sungmin menggigit bibir dan kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan susah payah, "_Please…_ Kyuu. Nnhh.."

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, Min-ah.. "

"NGGGH!" Sungmin tak bisa menahan keluarnya desahan dari tenggorokannya saat pemuda di belakangnya ini menyentuh tepat titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa… sangat nikmat. Sungmin menggeram pelan dan dengan gemetar ia bangkit seraya menarik Kyuhyun mendekat. "_I don't want you to just touch it,_ Kyu.. Ngghh.. nnahh… _I want. You. To. Fuck. Me. Hard._ nggh!"

Kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk menyembunyikan seringainya yang begitu lebar. Dihempaskannya Sungmin kembali bertelungkup di meja makan, ditariknya jemarinya keluar dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia hujamkan kesejatian dirinya ke dalam Sungmin.

"Ahn…Nn—Nggghh…!"

Sungmin terperangkap, terjepit di antara tepi meja dan tubuh kekar yang mengapitnya dari belakang. Tubuh bagian depannya menekan permukaan meja dengan kencang, yang terutama disebabkan oleh berat tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini menindih punggungnya. Tangannya mencakar-cakar meja, berusaha menyalurkan kenikmatan tak tertahankan yang kini menyerang setiap urat syaraf di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahhh! Kyu.. Kyu-aaahh!"

Sungmin berteriak tanpa bisa terkontrol. Hujaman-hujaman kasar Kyuhyun pada dirinya semakin membuatnya gila.

"Nnhh.. _Don't tighten up so suddenly_ Ming-ah.." dinding lubang kenikmatan Sungmin yang memerasnya erat membuat Kyuhyun terpekik. Namun, tanpa diperdulikannya lagi ia terus bergerak. Bergerak cepat, keras dan dalam untuk mencapai kepuasan akhir.

Merasa posisi seperti ini kurang nyaman untuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun lalu mengambil posisi duduk sempurna di kursi dengan Sungmin di atas pangkuannya. Kyuhyun tidak menunggu lebih lama, Ia lalu mengangkat sedikit tubuh Sungmin, sebelum menariknya ke bawah—membuatnya bersatu lebih dalam dengan Sungmin daripada yang sebelumnya.

"_Fuck_! Sungmin!"

"Aaah! Kyu!.. Kyu! Hhmmnn.. _More! More!_"

Lagi, Sungmin kembali mengerang. Dua tangannya lalu melingkar memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat. bibirnya mengklaim bibir kekasihnya cepat, lidahnya beradu dengan milik Kyuhyun. Sebuah _open-mouthed kiss_ yang begitu mendominasi hingga saliva mereka tercampur dan mengalir keluar di sisi dua bibir mereka.

Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, ia mengecup dua titik sensitive di dada Sungmin secara bergantian. Menjilatnya dengan gerakan memutar dan menggigitnya lembut. "Mmmnnhh!"

Kyuhyun kembali merubah posisinya, diangkatnya tubuh Sungmin untuk kembali terlentang di atas meja. Ia lalu membuka dua kaki Sungmin lebih lebar. Merenggangkannya hingga lutut itu menyentuh sisi kepala Sungmin. Kyuhyun kemudian memundurkan pinggangnya sejauh-jauhnya, sampai hanya tinggal ujung kejantanannya yang tersisa lalu dalam satu dorongan kuat ia menumbuk Sungmin cepat.

"Aaakhh! Ahh! Ahh! Kyuhyun-ahh.. nggh!

Kyuhyun membungkam teriakan Sungmin dengan mulutnya sendiri, melumat bibir merah yang sudah membengkak itu dengan ganas. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka yang bertumpuk dengan begitu erat. Dorongan-dorongan kesejatian Kyuhyun pada kekasihnya membuat meja makan berderik keras, dan bahkan salah satu dari mangkuk sup di atasnya tumpah. Namun, mereka berdua tidak mempedulikan semua itu.

"K-Kyu! Lebih.. Lebih keras lagi.. hhnn!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, di antara deru nafasnya yang menggebu, ia kembali mencium Sungmin, "_I want to fuck you so good that-_ hhh.. _you'll beg me for more!_ Aku akan membuatmu- gghh.. berteriak! Agar semua orang tau.. bahwa hanya aku yang bisa memuaskanmu, Ming-ah!"

"Ah! Aah! Nnahh! Kyu!

"_You feel so damn good_, Sungmin!"

"_Oh god!_ Kyu! Hyaaa-.. aah! _I'm gonna_.. hh.. _come_!"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya, dan kejantanannya yang semakin mengeras juga menjadi sebuah pertanda bahwa dirinya kini sudah semakin dekat pada klimaks, Ia tahu bahwa hal itu jugalah yang terjadi pada Kekasihnya, melihat bagaimana tubuh berkeringat pemuda manis terus menggeliat kesana-kemari.

Tubuhnya Sungmin terus saja bergerak, tak berhenti hingga ia mencapai kepuasannya. "Kyu! K-..Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun merasakan betapa erat Sungmin 'membungkusnya'. Pemuda Cho itu menarik napas, mempersiapkan diri, lalu melancarkan satu hujaman untuk mengakhiri semuanya, menghempaskan pinggulnya keras-keras sampai seluruh kejantanannya terbenam dalam tubuh Sungmin, mengakibatkan meja tempat mereka bercumbu terjungkit dari lantai.

"Ggguuh! Ming-aagh!"

Benih-benihnya memasuki tubuh Sungmin. Mengalir begitu hangat. Membuatnya kembali dengan sekali lagi memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya. Nafas mereka menderu, menikmati kenikmatan yang masih tersisa. Kyuhyun bergerak keluar dari tubuh Sungmin, Ia lalu mengangkat Sungmin dalam gendongannya, membawanya perlahan menuju kamar tidur.

Sungmin sudah terlelap. Wajah tertidurnya yang tampak damai mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia melirik ke arah ruang makan, benar-benar kacau. Kyuhyun mendengus. Seolah tidak mau tau akan kekacauan yang telah ia perbuat, ia memilih untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Sungmin. Ia menarik selimut lalu meminimalisir jarak di antara mereka untuk sekedar mengecup lembut kening kekasihnya.

"Selamat malam, Sungmin,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:** Pertama, Saya mau ngucapin untuk semua yang mendoakan ujian saya, juga doanya untuk ulang tahun saya 5 mei kemarin! Doumo Arigatou! Oke.. Nih, Saya traktir Lemon Kyumin! Walaupun tau ini enggak asyik aku tetap malu membuatnya. Maaf, kali ini aku tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Saya mau kabur! Semoga Puas! Dah! *kabur*

Yang ingin bertanya apapun silahkan..

Twitter: roriroripoppun

Facebook: Diinaa Ajeng Puspita

Instagram: Poppunoid (Di instagram ini biasanya saya publish gambar-gambar untuk semua Fanfict saya)

Line: 12yaoi

Kakao Talk: diinaa95

Atau langsung PM di akun Fanfiction ini :)

_**RnR, Onegai?**_


End file.
